ACCELERATE
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Jim Street lost his best friend and parnter, Gamble, thanks to his work. Now Street is put with his new S.W.A.T. members and he trys to get his team the best they can be in LAPD S.W.A.T. But all the training Jim did never prepared him to face his worse
1. Default Chapter

****************************author's note************************  
  
Hey guys, welcome to my FIRST S.W.A.T. fanfic!! I LOVE the movie S.W.A.T.! I seen it 4 times in theaters, and the first time I saw it was at the Chinese theater in LA, which was SOOOO cool!!!!! I love Colin Farrell too!!!  
  
Here's the first chapter this isn't happening after the movie, it's just my little way of things. So enjoy it guys! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love all  
  
*******************************NATASHA**********************  
  
Jim Street's annoying alarm clock went off at 4:30 in the morning. Jim tossed slightly in his sleep, groaning as the aggravating sound caused him to arise from his sleep. Once Jim realized that the sound wouldn't go away he rolled over and slammed his fist down hardly on it. The clock alarm turned off, thanks to Jim's fist hitting the snooze button. Jim groaned louder as he forced himself to get himself up. He knew there was a reason why he set his alarm clock and that motivated him to get up and out of bed.   
  
Jim shook the tiredness out of him while he changed and got his dog and hit the beach, running a couple miles or so. After about 3 miles he looked at his clock, rolled his eyes and started running back to his place, his German Shepard not far behind him. Once Jim ran through his front door he took a shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and wore a tight gray t-shirt. Jim looked at himself in the mirrors, making faces to himself as he brushed his teeth. Putting his toothbrush down he picked up his gel and with gel soaked fingers, spiked his black hair up.   
  
He heard his dog sigh and Jim looked back at it, grinned and poured cologne into his palm, rubbed his hands together and spread it on his face and neck.   
  
"Another day of work." Jim told his dog as he laid there on his bed, observing every move Jim made.  
  
The dog groaned again causing Jim to smile.   
  
"Yea tell me about it." Jim said picking up his keys and sunglasses from his dresser and his wallet and his gun, hooking it aside of his belt, just in case.   
  
"Be a good boy." he said kissing his dog on the top of his head and then bolted out the door.  
  
Jim drove down the highway leading into the busy city of LA. The sun shown brightly down on him, not bothering Jim thanks to his glasses. All the windows in his 2002 silver eclipse were down and one hand hanging out of his window. Once getting into town he got hit with a red light and stopped in front of it. Jim tapped his thumb to the music that was playing loudly in his car as Jim looked out his window, watching everyone.   
  
Jim watched thugs smoke, girls walk down the street eyeing his car or him, or tourists taking pictures and visiting. Jim turned his eyes back to the red light and soon it popped up to green and his car was off. Jim drove rather fastly down the streets and then finally turning into a large building and parking. Jim got out and shut his door, locking it and pressing the button, the car making a noise telling Jim it locked. Jim nodded a hello to a person passing him and entered the double doors to the building.   
  
"Jimmy boy, there you are, were have ya been?" Boxer asked talking to a fellow cop at the drinking fountain, a cup of coffee in his hand.   
  
"Home. With your mother." Jim replied allowing a smile to escape his lips as he grabbed his card and punched himself in and turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Boxer to laugh at the comeback with the man he was talking to.   
  
"Hey Hondo." Jim replied as he walked past Hondo's office, his office door open.   
  
"Street." Hondo greeted just in time as Jim walked past his office.   
  
Jim took a left at the end of the hall and then pushed the 3rd door on the right open, the locker room. Jim stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Oh, sorry Sanchez." Jim said looking away quickly.   
  
"Don't make such a deal out of it Street, I know you've seen these before, no big, besides we have to get comfortable with changing in front of each other, especially if we get one of those 'you have to change right now because we are going in that building in 2 minutes', deal." Chris said turning around, a sports bra and camo pants on.   
  
"That's true." Jim pointed out walking into the room and over to his locker, opening it.   
  
"So how was you evening?" Chris asked putting a shirt on and glancing at him.   
  
"Fine, boring. Yours?" Jim asked putting his bag in the locker.   
  
"Usual." Chris finalized.   
  
"Usual? Is that buying happy meals at McDonalds, going to the toy store, renting the Lion King and watching it, then hitting the bed with a bedtime story?" Jim asked grinning, sitting down.   
  
"Something like that, why?" Chris asked shutting her locker.   
  
"No reason." Jim said grinning, taking off his sunglasses and putting them and his wallet in his locker.   
  
"And what are you two love birds doing down here?" T.J asked walking in finding Jim and Chris alone.   
  
"More than you will get T.J" Jim said loudly so that he could hear what he had said.   
  
"Bite me Street." T.J responded.   
  
Chris laughed slightly as Jim winked at him and stood up.   
  
"With pleasure T.J" Jim answered shutting his locker.   
  
T.J then walked up behind him smacking his butt as he passed.   
  
"Oh." Jim answered mockingly, as if he liked it.   
  
"Lovely, nothing better than seeing a man smack another man's butt." Chris said sarcastically.   
  
"SAY WHAT!?" a loud shriek came from the doors. Jim chuckled slightly recognizing Deke's voice.   
  
"I dunno what's goin' on in here man, but once I walked through that door all I heard was some guy touching another guy's butt. Now that's gotta stop now that I am in here, I can't take it." Deke replied walking up beside Jim's locker and putting his bag on the bench.   
  
Chris sat on a bench across from Jim and T.J was off further down the locker row, getting into his.   
  
"Yeah, well Deke, your hangin' out with the wrong guys if you can't 'take it'" Chris mocked.   
  
Boxer then entered the room, carrying his navy blue duffle bag at his side.   
  
"Hey Boxer, what's goin' on baby?" Deke asked happily opening his locker.   
  
"Nothin', nothin'" Boxer replied then looked over at Jim who wasn't looking at him.   
  
"Talked to my sister last night." Boxer began.   
  
{Oh great, here it comes} Jim thought as his stomach cringed.   
  
"She says she wants to meet you at 11:30 at the Viper Room Friday. You gonna go?" Boxer asked eyeing him.   
  
Jim then looked at him, chomping hardly on his gum.   
  
"I dunno" Jim answered.   
  
Chris's eyes darted from Boxer to Jim.   
  
"Well you know Street, she TRUSTS you to be there, just like SO MANY people seem to do. But hey what am I thinking look at Gamble, he was the last person to trust ya and where is he now?" Boxer asked wanting to get Jim mad.   
  
"He QUITE thank you, and don't. Don't EVEN bring Gamble into this. I didn't get him fired, he got himself fired, after he quite!" Jim said raising his voice, he was very touchy on this subject.   
  
Everyone was silent and Jim could feel all eyes on him and Boxer.   
  
"I mean tell me Jimmy, how we are suppose t trust a gun bunny? Especially when he goes and turns his partners into Fuller to save his OWN job AND butt." Boxer said smiling, knowing he was pushing Jim's buttons.   
  
"Because this 'gun bunny' is better than you. And I would have never became a gun bunny unless I DID turn Gamble in. Besides I am the only person on this squad that knows what's going on. Besides you and T.J who have had been training to be a S.W.A.T. member for some time now, but never manage to make their team pass the S.W.A.T. test. You never had to deal with HALF of those freaks out there. And let me tell YOU something, it's a lot different out there than it is on the training field. It's faster and a whole heck of a lot scarier. People's REAL lives are at stake and so is yours, and you have only seconds to make a decision. And sometimes you'll make bad ones. Now gamble made a GOOD decision by not holding, but he shouldn't have took the shot. I was in perfect range to hit that man without hurting the hostage but he got to the trigger first. And that was a bad decision and it was made in panic. I know Brain better than anyone in this whole building and he got scared and impatient and he panicked. Don't make the same mistake." Jim lectured then slammed his locker shut and walked out of the room, full of anger.   
  
Everyone remained silent as all eyes switched to Boxer. Some thinking 'good job you made Jim mad butt head', and others were thinking 'what a dick!'   
  
"Look what you did jack ass." Chris finally said breaking the ice walking out of the room as well.  
  
Jim walked across the training field stopping once he got to a cardboard man, used for a target. He leaned on it, revealing many bullet holes in it. Jim sighed and took a seat on the card table out on the sidelines of the field, and looked at the tall city buildings. Chris saw Jim standing, his back turned to her. Chris looked both ways and made her way across the field over to Jim.   
  
"You ok Street?" Chris asked approaching him.   
  
"Fine Sanchez, nothing you need to be worrying about." Jim answered. Chris rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on the table.   
  
"You're my partner Street, I am sorry that Boxer was yanking on your chain." Chris replied apologizing for Boxer.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, I get enough hell from Fuller, I can deal with Boxer. But thanks for your support." Jim said wanting to let her know he didn't mind her being nice to him when he was mad.   
  
Chris looked down at the grass.   
  
"So the Gamble thing is pretty personal to you huh?" Chris asked wanting to know more.   
  
Jim shook his head yes then he finally looked at her.   
  
"It hurts me every day, we were partner for 5 years and then work tore us apart. I swear to this day he thinks I gave him up in Fuller's office, which is actually insulting on my part, that Gamble doesn't trust me. A job's a job Sanchez, but I wouldn't do anything to turn my friends away." Jim replied looking at her. 


	2. We're not Perfect

*******************AUTHOR'S NOTES***********************  
  
Hey guys, next chapter up! Thanks for taking your time to read and review. I really do APPRECIATE it! I LOVE reviews, the bad ones hurt worse than good but I still like getting them. Let's me know that ppl are reading and like what they're reading. Well anyway I apologize for grammar problems in the first chapter and this one, sometimes I accidentally press a wrong button and my spell check doesn't catch it so sorry!  
  
Keep R/R fanz of S.W.A.T./ AND OR COLIN FARRELL!!!  
  
GOSH I LOVE THAT MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to- the wonderful man who played the character of Jim Street and the rest of the cast for doing such a great job making the movie AWESOME! And the characters were casted PERFECTLY, especially Brian Gamble, Jeremy Renner……..you're a great bad guy, and kinda cute but not cuter than Colin!!;)  
  
Onto the chapter!  
  
*****************************NATASHA************************  
  
Chris fidgeted with her fingers, trying to find something to make Jim feel better.   
  
"I'm sorry." Chris began, catching Jim's attention.   
  
"About Gamble and that whole situation." Chris said finally meeting eyes with him. Jim smiled weakly.   
  
"It's ok, it's when people keep bringing it up and making me remember is when it hurts." Jim admitted.   
  
Chris heard people walking and in response she turned around to see who was coming. Seeing Hondo, Deke, T.J, and Boxer she sighed and jumped off the table and began walking towards them.   
  
"Yo, what's goin' on guys?" Chris asked getting close to Hondo.   
  
"Well another training day Sanchez, take this." Hondo said handing Chris a gun, which she took.   
  
Hondo then looked at Jim, whose back was to him.   
  
"Go over there and get suited up with equipment." Hondo ordered walking up to Jim who continued to look out into the streets, not paying attention to anything.   
  
"Something wrong Street?" Hondo asked standing beside him, putting his hands on his hips.   
  
Jim looked down at the grass.   
  
"No sir." he answered. Hondo continued eyeing him.   
  
"You wouldn't be lying to me now would ya Street?" Hondo asked not believing him.   
  
Jim then hopped off the table and faced Hondo.   
  
"No sir." he answered again. Hondo looked him over and smirked.   
  
"Alright, let's go." he said motioning him over to the rest of the team.   
  
Jim grinned and followed Hondo over to the rest.   
  
Suddenly Hondo grabbed Jim and wrapped hi right arm around the man's throat. Hondo then jabbed the nozzle of the gun right underneath of his cheek, into his neck. Jim clutched Hondo's arm that went around his throat and clenched his teeth together in frustration, he couldn't move, Hondo had a good grip.   
  
"Ok, I'm giving ya'll 10 seconds to spread out and communicate and try to get your fellow S.W.A.T. member out of being a hostage. The guns I gave you are paintball guns, including mine. Go. 10 seconds, now!" Hondo said closing his eyes and turning around so Jim couldn't see either.   
  
"Go, GO!" Jim heard T.J bark at the rest of them.   
  
After Hondo got to 10, he opened his eyes, his sharp and experienced eyes scanning the area, checking any movement.   
  
"IF YOU ALL DON'T MEET MY DEMANDS, THIS OFFICER IS DEAD!" Hondo shouted as loud as he could, making himself sound like a bad guy.   
  
Chris crawled over behind a large obstacle where Deke was.   
  
"Deke, what are we gonna do?" Chris whispered.  
  
"I dunno man, we can't really do anything, but look I found a caterpillar, ain't it cute?" Deke asked smiling pointing it out to Chris.   
  
"Man I bet my kids would LOVE to take that thing apart." Deke said shaking his head and smiling thinking about his kids.   
  
Chris scrunched her nose up, raised an eyebrow and looked at Deke weirdly. T.J hid behind a large cardboard cutout and did numerous hand signals to Boxer, asking him what they could do. In response Boxer shrugged. T.J groaned, rolling his eyes as he just turned and took a shot. Hondo saw it coming and dogged it, the paintball barely missing Jim's bicep.   
  
"That's it." Hondo growled and the pulled the trigger.   
  
The paintball came out of the gun and instantly splattered, paint flying everywhere. Hondo pushed Jim to the ground, falling chest first, hitting the grass. T.J., Boxer, Chris, and Deke heard the shot and peered around whatever they were hiding behind. They saw Jim on the ground, hearing him cough, considering a paintball just hit him in the side of the neck, and Hondo shaking his head sadly.   
  
"Congratulations, you just killed Jim Street." Hondo shouted ashamed.   
  
"Get you're butts out here." Hondo ordered.   
  
Hondo watched the team creep out of their hiding spots and walk over to them. Hondo glanced down at Jim who was wiping paint off his neck then looked back at the others.   
  
"If that were a real situation, and I was a real terriost, and that was a real gun, Mr. Street would be dead. Now how do you feel?" Hondo asked holding out a hand for him to take which he did and Hondo helped him up.   
  
Then threw him a towel.   
  
"Well that wasn't fair, we didn't get to prepare or-"   
  
"Prepare? Ha! Boxer, there might come a situation where you can't prepare. What happens if we all hangin; out, getting our drink on or something' and some guy pulls out a gun and takes Jim hostage? Or me? Or Chris? Or anyone? What are you gonna do? You need to learn how to react to a situation like that. Now all of you, I want 50 push ups starting now, go!" Hondo shouted and as a result all of them hit the ground and started doing push ups.   
  
The hours passed by quickly and the busy day of work finally ended. Deke, T.J, Jim, Chris, and Boxer walked into the locker room at 8:45 pm.   
  
"Man Street, I can not believe you made that shot, dead on, right in the middle of that quarter that far away. Clear up on that hill." Deke said changing his shirt.   
  
"Hey I made it too." T.J answered.   
  
"Yeah, after 20 tries moron, Jim did his on his first try." Chris answered.   
  
"Yeah, well I have the cage to thank for that." Jim said smiling looking over at Boxer.   
  
"Turns out being a 'gun bunny' makes you an excellent marksman," Jim added smiling as if he were talking to Boxer, who rolled his eyes at the comment.   
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, causing everyone to look over, all smiles faded when they saw Fuller.   
  
"Have fun training?" Fuller asked in a tone hinting that he didn't really want them to answer or he cared.   
  
"Blast." Deke said smiling.   
  
Fuller rolled his eyes and then glared at Street.   
  
"Street." he barked. Street looked at him in response.   
  
"My office." Fuller ordered and walked off.   
  
Jim sighed as he looked down at the floor, great as if his day didn't start off badly now he gets to end it with Fuller chewing him about something, he didn't know what, but every time he said 'my office' it was never a good thing for Jim Street.   
  
"Ohh." T.J said grinning.   
  
Jim allowed himself to smile as he changed his shirt to a black t-shirt, identical to the last only a different color.   
  
"What'd you do now Street? Sleep with the wrong man's daughter?" Boxer asked.   
  
Jim only continued to smile.   
  
"Well you know, people make mistakes." Jim finalized as he got his wallet, glasses, and keys.   
  
"Some more than others." Boxer commentated.   
  
"Yup, dating your sister was one of mine." Jim said smiling, closed his locker, and walked out of the room.   
  
Deke stopped Boxer dead in his tracks as Boxer made a notion to follow him and take a swing at him.   
  
Jim walked down the empty halls of the building, most had already went home for the evening. Jim popped a piece of gum into his mouth as he walked, took a right and knocked on the closed door.   
  
"Come in." Fuller said.   
  
Jim opened the door and to his amazement found a lady sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Fuller's desk.   
  
"Am I interrupting?" Jim asked looking from the woman to Fuller.   
  
"No Street, please have a seat." Fuller said pointing at the chair.   
  
"Jim, this is Angie Walters, Mrs. Walters meet Jim Street." Fuller introduced.   
  
Jim smiled at her and shook her hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you." he said then sat down.   
  
"Likewise." she said back.   
  
"Um, Jim, you have seen Mrs. Walters before, right?" Fuller asked hinting him that he knew that woman.   
  
Jim looked at Fuller, giving a panic face telling him he had no clue. Jim cleared his throat, becoming nervous and embarrassed, anyway though he looked at Angie, trying to remember her face.   
  
Suddenly something snapped in his brain. Flashes of that dreaded day that changed his life flew through his brain, as if he was seeing it happen all over again.   
  
"Yeah." Jim said still day dreaming the event, the pointed at her.   
  
"Yeah, I do remember you, you're the woman that was being held hostage on um….July 22nd." Jim said recognizing her.   
  
The woman grinned and nodded in agreement.   
  
"How are you doing? How's the arm?" Jim asked.   
  
"Fine, thank you. I am doing fine." she answered.   
  
"Good." Jim said. Angie looked at Fuller and pointed at Jim.   
  
"Is he the one…" She asked confused.   
  
Fuller shook his head no.   
  
"Oh, he's the other one that stayed with me until the paramedics came. Well then it is a pleasure." she said happily.   
  
Jim smirked.   
  
"I apologize for not recognizing you, you and the other man were both dressed the same way and I couldn't really see your face behind those glasses and helmets." she said smiling.   
  
"Understandable." he said.   
  
"I just came down here to inform Mr. Fuller here how much money he's going to have to give to the judge." she said.   
  
"Huh?" Jim said that line totally taking him off guard.   
  
"Didn't you hear dear, I sued the city for the injury that I received in that bank hold up." she said.   
  
Jim looked at Fuller who DID NOT wear a happy face. Jim shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat again.   
  
"You're actually suing the city?" Jim asked not believing his ears.   
  
"Yes, I was shot by a police man." she said not believing he wasn't understanding why she was suing.   
  
"But you could have been killed by that man, my partner saved you from taking a bullet in the head." he said starting to get angry.   
  
"Excuse me young man, you are a trained S.W.A.T. member, and so wasn't your partner, you should have better marksmen than that. I am sure he could have killed the man without shooting me." the woman said getting a little aggravated too.   
  
"Even though we ARE trained S.W.A.T. members mame, that doesn't give us the right to hit the target EVERY time, we're humans too, we miss." Jim said.   
  
"Street!" Fuller said standing up and walking over to him.   
  
Jim stood up and Fuller pulled to the other side of the room, looked at the lady then back at Jim.   
  
"How you are treating this woman is unacceptable." Fuller hissed at him as quietly as he could.   
  
"I'm just voicing my opinion. Fuller you know that we-"   
  
"Captain Fuller." he hissed back.   
  
Jim inhaled deeply trying to control his anger.   
  
"Captain Fuller." he corrected himself.   
  
"Thank you, now I want you to sit outside and wait until this woman leaves and then I wanna have a talk with you." Fuller ordered.   
  
"With all due respect SIR, I am off call and therefore-"   
  
"Off call, on call, you still treat me with respect! Now I want you to sit outside and wait until I am talking with this lady and then I wanna have a talk with you. DO I make myself CLEAR?" Fuller hissed back.   
  
Jim stared right into his eyes, breathing heavily, again trying to control his anger and actions.   
  
"Very clear, Captain." he responded.   
  
"Good, now go." Fuller barked as quietly as he could manage.   
  
Jim turned around and forced himself to smile at the woman and say 'have a good evening'. Jim opened the door and walked out, hearing Fuller apologize for his behavior. Jim shut the door and sat on a chair outside his desk. He sat his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. This Sucks! 


	3. Lara and Venici Beach

******************AUTHOR'S NOTES*******************  
  
Hey S.W.A.T. fanz!!! Thanks a lot for all your reviews! I am glad you guys are enjoying my story, believe me it's gonna get a WHOLE HECK of a LOT better. But sadly I have to go through this stuff in the plot before I can get to the good stuff, trust me, keep checking up for new chapters, it's gonna be a good story, I hope;)  
  
WARNING----- there is a scene that is kinda umm sexual. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't think that I am a pervert and all I think about is sex, b/c it's not true. I put this in here for logical reasons, 1- S.W.A.T. has more sexual stuff/jokes in it. 2- I want to show you how I THINK Lara acts and how she acts in my story  
  
Well here is the next chapter, I really have nothing else to say but thanks fpr r/r and continue to do soJ  
  
Again, thanks to-  
  
-Lou  
  
-Captain Vocke  
  
-gigles2003  
  
-Donna Lynn  
  
-Blue Crush/SWAT Lover  
  
-lou serbio   
  
For reviewing! And I completely agree with you gigles2003, Colin Farrell is a very loveable guy;) and the accent is very hot;) He's just hot. But like I said before I think Jeremy Renner (Gamble) is OK, he's cute, but he plays a mean bad guy! Very good at playing bad people!  
  
Now on to the chapter!!!  
  
***************************NATASHA**************************  
  
The scenery hadn't changed to Jim any. He had been in this chair many times before. Jim groaned to himself as he sat straight up, leaning his back against the back of the chair and slouching down in it. He heard Chris and Deke leave then a couple minutes later, T.J and Boxer.   
  
Jim looked around. Great, he was alone with the slave driver in this building, wonderful. Minutes passed, long minutes but finally the woman walked out of Fuller's office, followed by Fuller himself. Jim watched Fuller thank her for coming and apologized again for Jim's behavior. Jim watched the woman walk down the hall and then disappeared. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes upward, looking at Fuller who also watched her walk away and then once she disappeared around the corner looked down at her.   
  
"Office." Fuller order sighing.   
  
Jim rose slowly, chomping his gum nervously as he passed him and into the office and stopped in front of his desk, waiting for Fuller to come in. Jim winced as he heard the slam the door shut and walk behind his desk and stood there looking at him.   
  
"Street your behavior towards that woman was inappropriate and embarrassing. You are a PROFESSIONAL! You DO NOT act like, especially to a guest in this building." Fuller yelled at him.   
  
"Captain, that woman has no right walking into the LA S.W.A.T. facility to tell us how money she wants to bust out of us. That woman is alive thanks to what we did. We did our job, we stopped the bad guy and no body got killed." Jim replied as calmly as possible.   
  
Fuller held up his hand.   
  
"Enough, I heard enough. If the court goes on her side guess who'd payin'? Certainly not me." Fuller hinted.   
  
"I didn't shoot that woman, I am not responsible for Gamble's actions." Jim warned.   
  
"Well, what ever, we'll settle that IF we get sued. Now, Street, I am warning you. You've been in a big mess, now if that happens again, another serious screw up, your going back to the cage permanently. Now chances back on S.W.A.T. Now I am going to give you another chance to clean the S.W.A.T. name that you and your partner, Gamble, dirtied, with this team. But if you fail to bring these losers to S.W.A.T. material, it's the cage for you. Do you understand?" he yelled at him.   
  
Jim didn't say anything he just continued to stand there. Fuller walked around his desk and up in front of him.   
  
"I said do you understand me?" Fuller said a little louder.   
  
"Yeah, I understand. Captain." Jim managed to say without sounding disrespectful.   
  
"Good, now I gave you another chance not to screw up, say thank you." he growled at him.   
  
Jim bit his lip, trying to keep the boiling anger inside of him.   
  
"Thank you." he said.   
  
"Good, now get the hell out of my office." Fuller said turning around and walking back to his desk.   
  
Jim gladly turned and left.   
  
Jim moved through the crowd of people in the local bar at Venice Beach, the craziest beach in California. The ocean gave it a cooler feel to the air and it smelled of salt water and sand. He passed many people, pot heads, drunks, black gangs, white gangs, kids on skateboards, but he didn't give. He walked into the bar, where it was dark, the smell of the beach, buffalo wings, and beer filled the air and he saw many people dancing, some girls professional dancers, and some people just partying'   
  
He ordered a beer and almost instantly he was slide one. Jim took a big drink of it and ran his hands over his face stressfully, his mind troubled after getting that yelling from Fuller.   
  
{if you fail to bring these loser to S.W.A.T. material, your in the cage permanently} Fuller's voice echoed in his ears.   
  
Jim tried to shake it out of his head but it still haunted it. Jim groaned as he noticed he couldn't shake it out and took another drink.   
  
"Jim?" a voice asked.   
  
Jim turned around in his chair and his eyes widened.   
  
"Lara?" he replied not expecting to see her here.   
  
Lara looked at the beer in his hand then at him.   
  
"Hangin' out after work Jim?" she said ginning.   
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here? In Venice? You know, here? Carzyville? Does your brother know?" Jim asked getting up and walking out of the bar and down the wooden porch.   
  
Lara ran down the stairs and stayed hot on his heels down the street filled with party people and party music.   
  
"I'm just hangin' out here too. And what about you?" Lara added.   
  
Lara saw Jim smirk and hold up his beer.   
  
"Getting drunk." he admitted hitting the unlock button to his eclipse, it beeping in response.   
  
Lara observed Jim's behaviors and his slouching walk.   
  
"Take it work didn't treat you to well today. Have a bad day?" she asked.   
  
"Hell yea." he groaned wondering what she was doing still following.  
  
Jim reached his car and opened his door.   
  
The man turned around and faced Lara, about ready to say goodbye, but suddenly Lara pushed him in the car. Jim fell in backwards, his upper body in the passenger's seat, and various things digging into the small of his back. Jim groaned in pain and suddenly Lara jumped on him, landing on his lower abdomen and shut the door, locking it. Lara clutched his wrists and held them down. Jim looked at her confusingly and weirdly.   
  
"Lara? What the hell?" Jim asked not understanding what was wrong with her.   
  
"Maybe I can make your day better?" Lara asked seductively as she leaned over and started nibbling on his earlobe.   
  
Jim gasped as if someone poured hot wax or water on his flesh, the action taking him by surprise. Lara then sneaked his handcuffs out of his back pocket and clipped on to his right wrist and the other end to the door handle. Lara continued to kiss his neck when soon enough her lips found his. Jim closed his eyes tight and gave the expression with his eyebrows as if he were mad. He felt Lara's tongue ring against his tongue as he shifted, trying desperately to get the emergency break out of his back.   
  
"Lara, stop, your making a mistake." Jim said breathless taking deep breaths of air, thanks to Lara's lips, who was not allowing Jim to get much air at all.   
  
"No mistake." she conformed.   
  
"You're gonna regret this." Jim added after getting another chance to breath.   
  
"Never." she hissed still kissing him, sending her fingers through his stiff gelled hair.   
  
"You're brother's gonna kill me." Jim admitted once Lara moved to his neck, making him able to say something, hoping the thought of her brother finding out will get her to stop, before something bad happens.  
  
"Screw my brother." she replied.   
  
Jim was about ready to loose control of himself, it was taking EVERYTHING in him to be reasonable with her.   
  
"I know you want too, so just go for it. Come on Jimmy, where is that forceful cop at? " Lara asked.   
  
Jim then grabbed her biceps and flipped them, causing her to be on her back now.   
  
"Right here." he said his heart beating fast, wither it was from adrenaline or the lack of oxygen Lara caused him to have, Jim didn't know.   
  
Lara grabbed his silver chain and pulled his face and neck towards hers, the response, their lips meeting. 


	4. Gamble Encounter

************************AUTHOR'S NOTES*********************  
  
Hey fanz! This is Natasha with another UPDATE! This is a pretty long but exciting chapter, to me. There is one part I took for the movie 2 FAST 2FURIOUS, it's the part where Brian (Paul walker) stares at that girl and drives like 120 at the same time and stops in time for the stoplight, I used that in this! So I am not stealing anything, kJ   
  
There was someone who asked if the evil cowboy sheriff in PINK'S in music video "TROUBLE" was Jeremy Renner. YES! It is, I think he's a cutie in it. But yes he does, he plays an EXCELLENT evil guy!  
  
I would LOOOVE more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!J BUT THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING!  
  
Anyways onto the chapter!  
  
***************************NATASHA**************************  
  
Jim woke up with a tremendous headache. He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up and cradled his head with his hands. Jim sat there doing nothing but concentrating on the almost unbearable, soon enough through he managed to get himself up and waltz into the shower. Once out of the shower Jim changed into a pair of loose faded jeans and a tight red muscle t-shirt. He sighed as he cleared a part of the mirror, wiping the steam off so he could see himself. Flashbacks of last night hit him hard, causing his headache to worsen.   
  
Jim shook his head softly and popped a couple of aspirin in his mouth, then turned his head towards the bathroom door, seeing his German Shepard walk into the bathroom, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth.   
  
"Was I drunk last night or what Chomper?" Jim asked him.   
  
Chomper groaned as he laid down in front of the door.   
  
"Yeah that's what I thought." Jim said grinning as he looked back into the mirror, being greeted by more flashbacks.   
  
Jim shook his head from side to side slowly.   
  
"What the hell was I thinking?" he asked himself.   
  
Chomper watched his master look at himself for a couple more minutes then continued getting ready.   
  
Another warm sunny day greeted Jim as he walked out of his apartment. Jim exhaled and put his sunglasses on, protecting his eyes from the sun's blinding light. Jim drove through town, dogging reckless drivers and going over the speed limit. Jim stopped at another red light, bobbing his head to the music playing on his radio. Jim continued to look around when something caught his eye. A pedestrian standing on the sidewalk with a kid. Jim pushed the bottom button causing the passengers window to go down.   
  
"Sanchez? Chris Sanchez?" Jim called out.   
  
Hearing her name she looked through the window. Chris smiled widely once she recognized who it was.   
  
"Street, hey!' Chris said.   
  
"What are you doing?" Jim asked checking back at the light to see if it changed colors yet.   
  
"Britney Spears new CD came out today and Eliza loves her so we HAD to be first in lines to get it. Now I have to take her to daycare and my car won't start. So we are waiting for the bus." Chris explained.   
  
"Hop in, I'll give ya a lift. You don't wanna ride that stupid bus." Jim answered.   
  
"Oh, I don't wanna impose Jim." Chris said.   
  
"Your not, I offered, come on get in." Jim said unlocking his door.   
  
Chris sighed and opened the door, letting Eliza jump in the back ad then she got into the passengers seat. She looked at Jim who was already looking at her, grinning.   
  
"You're lucky these lights are really slow." Jim said.   
  
Chris giggled and rolled her eyes. Right then the light turned green and Jim pressed his foot hard on the gas, going immediately up to 45/50.   
  
"Seatbelt on Eliza?" Chris asked.   
  
"Uh huh. Mommy, who's your friend?" Eliza asked looking at Jim.   
  
"This is one of mommy's partners, his name is Jim Street, he and I are on the same S.W.A.T. team." Chris explained.   
  
"Jimmy plays cops and robbers and fights bad guys too?" Eliza asked.  
  
"Yea I do." Jim said smiling at her in his rear view mirror.   
  
"Hey Jimmy, can you play my new CD?" Eliza asked smiling, praying he would say yes.   
  
"Eliza, I really don't think Jim would want to listen to Britney Spears on his CD player" Chris said grinning, basically telling her, NO!   
  
"Oh, no, no, no, it's ok, let me have that bad boy Eliza." He asked stretching his hand back in the backseat and waited until the young girl to put the CD in his hand.   
  
Once Jim felt the disk in his hand, he pulled his hand back in front of him and popped it into his CD player.   
  
"Opps I did it again…" Jim closed his eyes and sang as badly as he could trying to make the girls laugh.   
  
Eliza was the first to giggle. Chris covered her mouth trying to hid her laughter.   
  
"Jimmy! That's the wrong CD!" Eliza said in between giggles.   
  
"Oh, Opps." he said, knowing it was the wrong CD but just playing around with her. Once the music started they were all silent.   
  
Suddenly a ringing came and Jim fished out his cell phone, then looked down at it, pressing a series of buttons to try and find out who called. Chris began to get nervous noticing his eyes was not on the road. Chris then grabbed the cell phone out of his hands, Jim looking at her in response.   
  
"Keep your eyes on the road there tough guy." Chris warned.   
  
"What, you think I don't know what I am doing?" Jim asked still looking at her.   
  
Chris raised an eyebrow and looked him dead in the eyes. Jim then floored it, pressing his foot as hard as it would go on the gas. The car took off and Jim's eyes looked deep into Chris's. He locked eyes with her, keeping his hand steady and his foot hard on the gas as Jim was sure they were going 85/90 mph. Chris didn't take her eyes off of his either, she felt this was kind of like a staring contest. Eliza giggled with excitement, having fun going fast, to young to realize the dangers.   
  
Suddenly Jim stomped on the breaks and swerved into a parallel parking spot right in front of the daycare, Jim grinned still his eyes on hers. "do it again, do it again!" Eliza shouted happily.   
  
"Yea mommy, do it again." Jim said still looking at Chris, DARING her or warning her to do it again.   
  
Chris grinned then opened up the door, and let Eliza out. Jim pressed the button and grabbed the CD and handed back to her.   
  
"Thanks Jimmy. See you later." Eliza said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him then hopped out of the car.   
  
"Have a good day Eliza." he said smiling.   
  
Chris shut the door. Jim put a stick of gum in his mouth as he watched Chris squat down so she was Eliza's height. Jim guessed she was telling her goodbye, figuring it was none of his business he looked away, out of his window, watching other kids run a muck.   
  
"Mommy.." Eliza said.  
  
"Yes hjia." Chris said smiling at her, fixing her curls.   
  
"Is Jimmy my daddy?" she asked.   
  
The question totally took Chris by surprise. Chris's mouth stayed open, almost in shock.   
  
"Oh, well what makes you think he is Eliza?" Chris asked wanting to know WHY she asked her that question.   
  
"Because I never seen him and he's really nice and he seems like a daddy to me. A good daddy, and you like him." Eliza said.   
  
Chris laughed faintly.   
  
"Hjia, Jim is only mommy's friend. Jim isn't your daddy." Chris said grinning at her.   
  
Eliza smiled weakly, obviously disappointed.   
  
"Hey, cheer up, you concentrate on having a good day today, ok? I'll pick you up at 5:30 and if you're good, I might bring Jim along, ok?" Chris asked smiling.  
  
Eliza smiled more stronger this time and shook her head yes.   
  
"Give me a kiss." Chris said holding out her arms.   
  
Eliza gave her a kiss and hugged her. Eliza skipped near the front doors where a parent or teacher welcomed her, both waved goodbye to Chris, who waved back. Chris opened the door to the car and got back in, putting her seatbelt on. Jim was looking down at his phone, messing with it.   
  
"Cute kid." Jim complimented not looking up.   
  
"Thanks." Chris mumbled.   
  
"Who was that who called earlier?" Chris asked.   
  
Jim sighed and slammed his phone down on the edge of his seat.   
  
"Fuller." Jim answered looking behind him and pulling out fastly, it was to his nature to drive fast in everything he did.   
  
"Dam, we are late!" Chris said looking at his clock.   
  
"Yup we are." Jim agreed flooring it again down the roads.   
  
"What's gonna be our excuse?" Chris asked.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Jim answered.   
  
Chris looked at him.   
  
"You sure?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah." Jim answered smiling.   
  
The two walked into the building, Hondo being the first to greet them.   
  
"Street! Sanchez! What the hell are you doing here late!?" Hondo barked at them.   
  
"Relax Hondo, Chris had car trouble, I helped her out. Plus her kid needed to get to daycare. Besides we're only 15 minutes late." Jim said checking his watch.   
  
"Yea well that's 15 minutes too late for Fuller." Hondo said pointing his thumb behind him pointing at his office.   
  
"STREET! SANCHEZ! MY OFFICE! NOW!!!!!!!!!" Fuller yelled.   
  
Jim rolled his eyes and then looked at Chris.   
  
"You trust me?" he asked.   
  
Chris looked at him weirdly.   
  
"Yea." Chris answered slowly afraid that it was a trick question.   
  
"Good." Jim answered then started walking to Fuller's office with Chris following.   
  
"Oh I HAVE to see how you gonna get outta this one." Hondo said following both of them.   
  
Jim walked into Fuller's office, along with Chris and Hondo not long after him, Hondo closing the door.   
  
"Street! Sanchez! Is there a reason WHY you are late!? What happens if we got a call!? SO…..HUMOR ME!" Fuller shouted at them.   
  
"Well sir, it all started when Chris came over to my apartment this morning and I-"   
  
"OK! ENOUGH! I don't wanna know about your personal life Street! All of you out of my office! But if you're late ONE more time, there will be a serious problem here! Now get out!" Fuller told them.   
  
"Yes sir." Jim said grinning and turned around and ushered them out.   
  
"That was weird, why….I never known Fuller to give up like that!" Chris said happily after Hondo closed the door.   
  
"Yea well Fuller doesn't want to listen to my bullshit." Jim said smiling.   
  
"Bullshit?" Chris asked.   
  
Jim laughed to himself and bit his lip.   
  
"Yea, you shoulda heard the last story I told him. He never wants to listen to a story that starts like that EVER again." Jim said laughing to himself then walked off down the hall leaving Chris and Hondo to look at each other weirdly, only imagining what Jim meant by that!  
  
Jim couldn't even LOOK at Boxer, so he avoided his eyes as much as possible and thankfully he hadn't said anything to him much the whole say. Work had been another boring day, no action.   
  
"Later guys." Boxer said leaving.   
  
"Later." They all answered in their own unique ways. Jim changed into a black muscle t-shirt, but kept the same jeans on.   
  
"So you mind giving me a life back to pick up my kid and then home?" Chris asked walking up to Jim's locker.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Jim answered.   
  
"Cool, they're fixing my car so it should be done tomorrow, or so they say." Chris said.   
  
"It's cool." Jim answered strapping his watch on his left wrist.   
  
Chris watched Deke wave a goodbye and soon they were alone.   
  
"Hey Street, thanks for this. You know, chauffeuring me. Appreciate it." Chris said softly.   
  
"Your welcome Chris, always got your back. Doesn't matter if we're in the field in a building full of robbers or in everyday life, I gotcha." Jim told her smiling closing his locker. Chris smiled.   
  
"Thanks, same here." Chris said.   
  
"Comforting." Jim said smiling at her.  
  
Chris nodded shyly and turned to leave to go to Jim's car. But Jim was fast enough and caught her wrist.   
  
"What are you doing tonight?" he asked eyeing her. Chris's face slowly turned into a smile.   
  
Jim pulled his car over into a parking spot. Both Jim and Chris got out, the evening dark except for the lights of bars and streetlights.   
  
"Viper Room." Chris said smiling.   
  
"Best beer." Jim admitted.   
  
Chris nodded in agreement. Jim chuckled as he and Chris entered and got a seat. And like the good LA bars, they received a beer almost immediately.   
  
"So, are you liking S.W.A.T.?" Jim asked taking a drink.   
  
"I think it's fun! A lot better than traffic duty." Chris answered.   
  
"I hear that." Jim said smiling.   
  
"You ever been on traffic duty?" she asked taking a drink.   
  
Jim shook his head no.   
  
"But it sounds better than traffic duty." Jim pointed out.   
  
Chris laughed and nodded her head yes, causing Jim to laugh as well.   
  
Suddenly something caught his eye, and Jim couldn't take his eyes off it. Chris turned and looked at what he was looking at.   
  
"What?" Chris asked.   
  
"See that guy right there, that's Gamble." he said pointing him out.   
  
Chris lowered her eyes.   
  
"You wanna go somewhere else?" Chris asked, both watching seeing Gamble smash a bottle over some guys head and laugh hardly.   
  
"Yeah." Jim said standing up almost immediately as did Chris and making their way through the crowd and out the door to the back parking lot, streetlights lighting parts of the parking lot up.   
  
"JIM STREET." a voice called causing both to freeze.   
  
Jim turned around and saw Gable standing there, dressed in black jeans, black boots, a chain hanging from his pockets and a tight black muscle t shirt like Jim wore.   
  
"Gamble." Jim said.   
  
"Buddy, long time no see." he said having an evil glare in his eye.   
  
Jim shook his head in agreement.   
  
"Still Fuller's bitch? You know, his slave?" Gamble asked.   
  
Chris glared at him.   
  
"Why you care Gamble? You want me to be yours?" Jim asked taking a step towards him.   
  
Gamble smiled and chuckled.   
  
"My own little man whore….now that sounds like some fun." Gamble said glaring at him.   
  
"Sorry to impose, you already have 3." Jim said pointing out his 'posse' or 'gang' standing behind him.   
  
Chris laughed, making it noticeable, Gamble just smirked and smiled, looking back at Jim who only looked back at him. The 3 men started walking towards Jim, not liking the comment he made, but Gamble stopped them by touching their chest.   
  
"He just saved your butt!" one man told Jim.   
  
"No, he just saved yours." Jim said lowly and dangerously.   
  
Gamble smiled at Jim widely.   
  
"I'll see you VERY soon Jimmy. Take care." Gamble said almost in a warning voice and the turned around and walked back inside.  
  
Jim exhaled deeply and looked back at Chris who said nothing. 


	5. DayCare

Jim drove to a complete stop in front of Chris's house, both silent and avoiding each other's eyes.   
  
"I apologize for this evening Chris." he began.   
  
Chris then looked at him.   
  
"Don't be, I had a cool time, once we got away from Gamble." Chris said. Jim grinned.   
  
"I swear that never happens normally on my dates." Jim replied.   
  
Chris laughed.   
  
"Well, thanks for the drinks, I had a good time, maybe we can do it sometime." Chris hinted causing Jim to grin more.   
  
"See you tomorrow at work Jim." Chris said smiling as she got out and walked to her door, looked back at him, and walked in closing the door behind her.   
  
Jim smiled to himself then drove on ward to his house.  
  
Jim walked up the stairs tiredly, dragging his feet and his whole body it seemed like, thanks to the hard day of work he had. He unlocked his door and walked in, switching on the lights, finding Lara sitting on his couch in a small white cut up tank top and tight leather pants. "Lara?" Jim said stunned.   
  
"Hey there Jimmy." she said grinning. Jim threw his keys down on the coffee table.   
  
"How the hell did you get in my house?" Jim demanded approaching her.   
  
"I still have a key." she said happily holding it up.   
  
Jim snatched it from her hands and looked at her annoyed.   
  
"I ought to take you down to the station." he scowled at her, grabbed her elbow.   
  
Lara laughed and pushed on his chest hardly. Loosing his balance Jim fell backward onto his couch, his back the first to land on it.   
  
"Oh Jimmy, your so funny, you always were." she said smiling.   
  
Jim continued to lay on his couch.   
  
"Lara, get out." Jim demanded.   
  
"Why?" Lara asked in a pouting voice.   
  
"Because I don't want you in here." Jim answered truthfully.   
  
"Why not Jimmy. What about last night, don't you want history to repeat itself?" Lara asked sitting on his stomach.   
  
Jim grabbed her arms and flipped her on his floor, now on her.   
  
"Last night was a mistake." he told her.   
  
"I don't think so." Lara said smiling.   
  
Jim got off her and sighed, rubbing his forehead in anger.   
  
"Lara, we're not together anymore. You left." Jim said.   
  
"True, but I realized how stupid I was that I left a great guy that cute and sweet." Lara said picking herself up off the floor and standing in front of him.   
  
Jim spun around, to face her.   
  
"Lara, just because you realize something like that doesn't mean you come back hitting on me and end having sex with me and expect everything to be ok!" Jim replied.   
  
Lara continued looking at him.   
  
"So you're saying that…………you don't want to be with me anymore?" Lara asked hurt.   
  
Jim hesitated.   
  
"Lara." he said sighing.   
  
"I moved on, you do the same. Your not going to make a fool out of me again." Jim answered quietly.   
  
Lara looked at him hurt and then quickly ran out the door, probably to hide her tears from him. Jim sighed loudly and threw himself back onto his couch.   
  
Chris walked down the hall of lockers and stopped at Jim's, leaning her right shoulder against it.   
  
"Eliza missed you this morning." Chris greeted.   
  
Jim let out a chuckle as he changed his shirt.   
  
"Really?" he asked in a pleased manner.   
  
"Yea, really." she answered smiling.   
  
Jim continued to smile widely. Suddenly each of their beepers started going off. Jim and Chris both grabbed theirs and looked at it the same time. They turned their eyes to each other and then bolted for the tuck. Deke ran out, his jeans at his ankles, tripping and falling on his way.   
  
T.J, Boxer, Sanchez, Deke, and Jim jumped out of the S.W.A.T. vehicle, all completely armed and suited up. Chris's heart sunk.   
  
"Jim." she said horrified clutching his shoulder telling him to notice where he was.   
  
Chris looked around and saw Hondo arguing with Fuller not far from them. She ran up to them and clutched both of their arms.   
  
"WHY ARE WE HERE!?" she basically screamed in fear.   
  
"Why do you think we're here Sanchez!" Fuller screamed back at her.   
  
Hondo grabbed her shoulders trying to clam her down.   
  
"NO! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DAY CARE!" she demanded.   
  
"An unknown number of men are in there, with an unknown number of hostages. Including little children." Hondo told her.   
  
Chris screamed as she collapsed into Hondo's arms. Fuller looked at Hondo weirdly.   
  
"She has a girl that goes there." Hondo told him.   
  
Fuller checked his list.   
  
"Well no one with the last name of Sanchez is out yet." Fuller said.   
  
Chris began to cry harder, burying her face into Hondo's chest as Jim ran up, hearing Chris scream.   
  
"What's goin' on?" Jim asked.   
  
"Sanchez's kid's in there." Hondo informed.   
  
Jim switched a nervous glance to Hondo from Fuller.   
  
"Get in there Street!" Fuller shouted at him.   
  
Jim nodded and then turned around and started running towards the building, the others following except Chris. Jim and the others got close to the building when Jim gave a hand signal to Boxer and Deke who nodded and ran over behind back. Jim pointed at T.J and signaled him to follow him which T.J nodded in understanding. The two ran up the fire escapes hanging on the side of the building, until eventually it lead onto the roof.   
  
"Deke, Boxer, status." Jim ordered over his mic as T.J ran over to the door on the ceiling and kicked it down, checking to see if the coast is clear, his gun armed.   
  
"Just entering the ventilation system." Deke answered his voice cracking over the static in Jim's ears.   
  
"Roger that." Jim answered following T.J in the building.   
  
"Ok guys, we're blind rats this time, congrats. Deke, you and Boxer make sure the first 3 floors are clear. If they are get out, if not report the situation to me." Jim ordered.   
  
"Roger tat." Deke answered.   
  
Jim turned to T.J who looked back at him.   
  
"We got the 4-6 stores." Jim said breathlessly taking his helmet off and putting it aside.   
  
T.J and Jim silently entered the stairs and ran up as fast but as quietly as they could.   
  
Deke and Boxer checked around with the snake camera to see if the coast was clear, when it was they jumped out of the ventilation system and ran. Jim and T.J were on the 5th floor, checking it right as Deke's voice came over the communication system.   
  
"Floors 1-3 are clear Street." Deke said.   
  
Jim looked at T.J weirdly.   
  
"Roger that Deke, pull back." Jim answered the continued looking at T.J   
  
"That's weird." Jim said quietly.   
  
T.J nodded in agreement.   
  
"We got one more floor." Jim motioned looking up above him.   
  
"Wait, does this thing have a basement?" T.J whispered to him.   
  
Jim's eyes widened slightly, he never thought of that. Jim looked at him, T.J realizing that look meant 'Opps'.   
  
"I'll check that, you need back up. Call." T.J replied then took off running and disappeared around the corner.   
  
Jim got to the last floor, being very cautious. Suddenly T.J's voice came in Jim's ear, causing him to jump, thinking that the whole world could hear it, but in reality it was just because it was in his ear.   
  
"Yea T.J." Jim whisperered going down the halls very slowly and very alert.   
  
"I found 3 kids, they were tied up, but no sign of anyone who could have done this." T.J answered.   
  
Jim winced, he could hear the little kids crying over his intercom.   
  
"Any of them Sanchez's?" Jim added very quietly.   
  
"No, no Sanchez." he answered.   
  
"Ok, get them out of the building." he ordered.   
  
"Roger that." T.J answered and Jim then heard T.J and the static disappear.   
  
Jim looked around, turning his attention back more to his surroundings. Sweat running down his face as his body felt hot and unsure. Suddenly a large explosion caused Jim to fly back, ramming him back first to the ground. Jim covered his face as pieces of plaster flew everywhere, he could feel fire spreading around the floor. Jim threw his broken glasses aside and jumped to his feet. He could see everything, everywhere catching on fire. Jim looked around, bewildered until suddenly some force pushed him up against the wall, something grabbing his collar. Jim grabbed the fists and clenched his teeth, glaring at the person. Suddenly his eyes took fear in them.   
  
"GAMBLE!" Jim shouted in anger as he tried to pry the man's fingers off from his collar.   
  
"Hey Jimmy." Gamble said smiling.   
  
Jim tried as hard as he could to get himself free, but it wasn't working.   
  
"Nice try partner." Gamble hissed at him then threw him through a glass window. Into another room.   
  
Jim landed chest first on the ground, broken glass landing on him and around him. Jim heard Gamble's boots crunch over the broken, glass hinting that he was walking toward him. He felt gamble pick him up and sit him on a chair, taking an extension cord and tying him to the chair.   
  
"So you're the one that did this. Picking on poor little kids?" Jim said disgusted struggling violently.   
  
"Nope, it was my friends, my 'whores' you met last night. For their own reasons, I'm just tagging along." Gamble explained then once he was done tying him to the chair he grabbed a handful of Jim's stiff short black hair and yanked his head back, forcing Jim to look up into Gamble's eyes.   
  
"And I knew you were coming." Gamble said laughing.   
  
"There's still a little girl missing, where is she?!" Jim said calmly.   
  
"Don't think I'm gonna tell you." he answered.   
  
Jim glared at Gamble who wiped the sweat from his eyebrow.   
  
"Ohh. Getting a little hot in here, don't you say. Haha, later Jimbo." Gamble answered letting his hair go and running out the door, disappearing into the flames.   
  
Jim tugged on his restrains quickly, but then he heard something, a little voice screaming for help. Jim looked around, grinned and then tipped himself over so that he landed himself and the chair on his side. Jim felt around the ground and grabbed a large chunk of glass and began sawing at the cord. Soon enough he felt it break in two and he quickly shot up, freeing his hands from their prisoner as he jumped out of the window, dogging many flames.   
  
"ELIZA!??" Jim called out searching through the smoke, coughing once it entered his lungs.   
  
"I'm right here!" she called out.   
  
"KEEP TALKING ELIZA!" Jim yelled trying to follow her voice.   
  
Soon enough he entered the room where she was. Jim smiled at her and cut the ropes that bound her hands together.   
  
"JIMMY!' she shrieked happily.   
  
Jim picked her up and looked around. How was he going to get them out? 


	6. One of those 'date things'

S.W.A.T.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES--------------------- Hey guys I am back!!! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Plus major writer's block and I kinda got outta the S.W.A.T. mood but know that it's on DVD I am back and I got an awesome plot ahead for this story!!  
  
Thanks for ppl who have reviewed and even reviewed recently. Thanks for not giving up hope!! And it's back!!!!!!!!!!! So HERE YA GO!  
  
Love always, NAT-------------  
  
Jim licked his lips nervously, not knowing what to do and desperately trying to think.  
  
"Jimmy I'm scared." Eliza whimpered in his ear.  
  
This didn't help him. He had no other choice, he had to run. Jim pushed Eliza's head down and close to his chest and started running, keeping his hand there, so it would protect her incase something fell from the sky. Jim ran through flames quickly so that nothing of his or her's would catch. His heart pumped in his chest and his biceps and arms burned badly thanks to the extra weight he was running with. He managed to reach the other end of the floor to where the stairs were.  
  
He yanked the door opened and ran down them as quickly as possible, each step he took felt like he would fall all the way down them. There were no flames to be in sight there, which he was thankful for. He had run down the last step when finally he yanked another door open. Jim ran through the doorway and could see the entrance to the lobby clear at the other end. His heart fluttered once he saw he was almost out but then sunk when he heard cracking. Jim looked up and saw deep cracks forming on the ceiling.  
  
"Shit." Jim told himself then started running as fast as he could.  
  
He didn't get midway through the room when the ceiling started giving way. Jim stopped dead in his tracks and put Eliza on the ground. He looked up behind him and could see the fiery plaster falling. Jim then hit the floor himself completely covering Eliza's body with his own so nothing could fall on her. Eliza saw Jim's face hovering over her's his eyes shut and his hands on his head, his elbows holding him up over the child and her legs curled up into a ball, in between his legs.  
  
Chris's eyes widened as she watched and heard the ceiling give way in there.  
  
"No!" Chris screamed trying to make a run for he building but  
  
Hondo managed to grab her waist and hold her back. Fuller turned to Chris and sighed.  
  
"Sanchez! You are a professional, so act like one!" He hissed at her noticing people were looking at them weirdly and so was the cameras.  
  
Chris looked at him meanly her face red and wet with tears and then she grabbed him by the collar of his suit.  
  
"YOU THINK I GIVE A DAM WHO I AM THAT IS MY DAUGHTER IN THERE!!" Chris screamed at him causing Hondo to grin slightly.  
  
T.J. ran his hand through his hair stressfully and then his eyes widened. "STREET!" T.J's shouted and took off running causing the rest to look as well.  
  
Jim was limping up towards them, a young girl in his arms. Black ash was here and there on his face and blood oozed from numerous places.  
  
The whole team darted after him. Once he saw T.J got close he dropped to his knees, wounded and weak and thankful someone else was coming to help him, giving him the cue that he no longer had to be strong.  
  
T.J ran up smiling kneeling down next to him and pulling Jim's arm around his neck, helping him up, supporting him. Chris hit the ground hard on her knees and embraced Eliza, crying madly. Jim grinned as he saw Chris close her eyes and kiss the top of her head and then pulled away, cupping the young girl's face and talking to her. He then saw her look up at him. She then shot up and hugged him tightly too.  
  
"Oh God, thank you Jim, thank you." She whispered too upset to talk normally.  
  
"HAHAHHA!!! STREET!!" Hondo shouted running up as well hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
Jim chuckled slightly.  
  
"Anything broken in that body of your's?" T.J asked smiling.  
  
"Don't think so." Jim answered smiling.  
  
"Well your going over to that ambulance anyway just in case, come on." Hondo said pulling his other arm around his neck and helping T.J help Jim walk over there. Chris followed her little girl in her arms and her chin on her head. Deke laughed and gave Jim and black high five as they passed him.  
  
Jim sat on the bumper of the ambulance his head back against it and sighed as the paramedic cleaned out his cuts and checked for anything broken. Fuller walked up to him and Jim said or did nothing but roll his deep eyes up at the man.  
  
"Didn't think you'd pull through." Fuller admitted.  
  
Jim continued to look at him.  
  
"Bet you're disappointed." Jim said, having balls to say that to him.  
  
Fuller only smiled at it and then patted his shoulder hardly before walking away. Jim groaned in pain thanks to Fuller who hit a cut on his bicep. He saw Boxer in the distance talking to T.J and Deke, Deke, as normal, laughing loudly. He turned his eyes to the right and saw Hondo talk to Velaskis.  
  
Suddenly he felt small arms around his waist. He looked down and saw Eliza hugging him, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life Jim." She said softly.  
  
Jim laughed.  
  
"Well you are very welcome Eliza. Just remember if you ever need anything, I'll be here to protect you. It's my job to protect everyone in this city, but I got a special eye on you, ok?" Jim said putting his right hand on her head and looking into her eyes.  
  
Eliza revealed a large smile, showing her teeth and shook her head telling Jim that she understood.  
  
"Alright." He answered smiling and took his hand off of her head.  
  
Eliza continued smiling as she turned around just in time for Chris to turn up. Chris gently placed her hand on the back of her head.  
  
"Can you wait for mommy in the police car hjia?" She asked softly.  
  
Eliza nodded and then disappeared around the ambulance. Jim fixed his eyes on Chris who held her eyes on her daughter until she entered the car and then she moved her glossy eyes on Jim.  
  
"Not a scratch on her." She chocked out.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"Good." He said softly.  
  
Chris nodded in agreement and then squatted down.  
  
"Jim, words can't express how much I am in your debt." Chris began.  
  
Jim held his hand up stopping her.  
  
"Sanchez, you're not in my debt. You're my partner, I gotcha." He answered.  
  
Chris shook her head no.  
  
"No, don't give me that partner bull shit Jim, you coulda died in there saving my kid. A ceiling fell on you for God's sake! Jim, that wasn't a deed of a S.W.A.T. officer, that was a deed of a hero." Chris said interrupting him.  
  
Jim sighed.  
  
"Well giving you and Eliza a lift was a bigger deed than this. You wasted my gas." Jim said smirking causing Chris to laugh weakly.  
  
She then smiled at Jim, thanking him for making her laugh in this hectic position. Chris stood up and was about to walk away but Jim then grabbed her wrist and yanked her down on his lap.  
  
"You know, there is something now that I think of it." Jim said looking at her smiling.  
  
Chris looked in his eyes, slightly worried at what he was talking about, money? A Car? The list was numerous to her. Jim continued looking in her eyes.  
  
"How about one of those date things?" He asked.  
  
Chris smiled and laughed relived and shook her head yes, making Jim smile. 


	7. Drugs 'n Bars

AUTHORS NOTES------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter guys sorry I kinda slacked off at first but now I am back with another chapter, hope you guys like, Gamble is coming into the story HARDCORE soon! So all the gamble and Street lovers (friendship/partnership/and enemies wise) keep alert, it's coming SOON!  
  
Loves! NATASHA--------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chris laughed loudly, throwing her head back slightly as a result, her eyes closed tight. Jim nodded as well then looked down, trailing the edge of his chip across the red salsa, chuckling not at the story he told her but at the sound of her laugh.  
  
"You did.... WHAT!?" She screamed in laughter, covering her mouth after her sentence.  
  
Jim laughed a little harder at her reaction.  
  
"Oh my gosh dude, that was the funniest story I think I ever heard in my life!" Chris replied whipping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Jim nodded in agreement, the laughter dieing and both settling down, Chris just looking at him.  
  
"I'd hate to admit it Jim, but I had a good time tonight so far." Chris replied shyly trying to not let her girly weaker side become visible.  
  
"Admit?" Jim asked grinning.  
  
"Yea. Well no, not in that way, I mean. Well....I just, it's just that- I never had this great of a time with a guy since Eliza's father." Chris replied.  
  
"Oh sorry." Jim replied not wanting to touch on that subject.  
  
"No, no it's ok, your ok talking about Gamble so I am ok talking to you about him." Chris answered smiling.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"So where is her dad anyways?" Jim asked popping a chip in his mouth.  
  
"No clue really, far away from here I hope. He was not a good person and he never wanted this child." Chris admitted looking down at her soda.  
  
"Isn't it hard to be a single parent? I mean, is it scary?" Jim asked hunching back over the table, looking into her eyes.  
  
Chris chuckled.  
  
"Again as much I hate to admit it. It's-" Chris began then rose her eyes to met his.  
  
"Terrifying." She added softly.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"It's just scary that you have this little child's life in your hands and only yours, ya know? And I want her to have a father, cause I know I loved my father, he was my hero and he was the only man in my life that ever loved me 100%, and I want that for Eliza...but it's hard for guys, young guys to commit to me cause I have a kid. I don't know why, I mean she's not bad but I guess just knowing the fact that she's there scares them into commitment, or something. Commitment to me...to us." Chris explained.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"I don't see why it's a problem cause he could have two girls to love, I mean no excuse to cheat." Chris added hating the 'sad' feeling she placed between the two of them.  
  
Jim let out a laugh at that remark.  
  
"So what about you? You want kids?" She asked turning the subject off her and onto something else.  
  
"Yea of course, but in the same case, no." Jim replied.  
  
"No?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, yes I want to have kids, I want to be a dad, cause I want to be important to someone in my life. But then the image of me dying at work pops into my head and that kid go through the issue of loosing me and everything." Jim pointed out.  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"I understand, that's all I can think about when we go out." Chris admitted.  
  
"You shouldn't you got five guys who would give their lives to protect you and one of them for sure would take a bullet in the head anytime, without hesitation to save you." Jim replied grinning widely.  
  
Chris also grinned then quickly looked away into her dark soda.  
  
Jim chewed on his gum, trying to get every inch of flavor out of it as he sat on a wooden bench in front of the LAPD S.W.A.T. lockers.  
  
"Sup Jimmy, Jimmy, Jim, Jim?" Chris asked walking in, smacking his back.  
  
"Not much Sanchez, you?" He asked.  
  
"Same." She answered as the rest of the crew started filing in.  
  
"Sanchez, get lost Street and us have men stuff to discuss." T.J replied.  
  
"Men stuff...really?" Chris asked not interested in the slightest.  
  
"Ok, stay there I have no shame in it. Street, the boys are taking you out tonight in celebration for the booty kicking job you did with that building job three nights ago." Deke explained.  
  
And I can't go because?" Chris asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Gentleman's club Sanchez, not for girls." T.J responded.  
  
Chris rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, I dunno guys I was going to run with my dog on the beach and-"  
  
"Your going either way Jim, you go willingly or we'll have to abduct you and tie you in the car." Boxer replied. Jim sighed.  
  
The boys sat around a booth, a pole in the middle of the table to the roof. A cup of beer sitting in front of each man, all laughing hardly at one of Deke's jokes.  
  
"Deke, man you are SO black." T.J replied laughing.  
  
"I know I know." Deke answered proudly.  
  
"Hey, hey guys? What the hell are we doing? We're men, where are the hunnas?" T.J asked pushing a button on the wall, an arrow lighting up above their table, signaling the dancers.  
  
After a few minutes, a girl showed up in a black bra and underwear, with black panty hose, which hooked onto her underwear, her brow hair short and her make-up heavily done.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Boxer replied then got up immediately and walked away.  
  
Jim's bottom jaw dropped.  
  
"Jim." Lara replied.  
  
"Lara." Jim mumbled.  
  
Lara climbed up onto the table grabbing the pole and doing some moves on it already.  
  
T.J and Deke looked on smiling, Jim looked down, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Lara noticed this and then walked to him, picking his head up and sitting on his lap.  
  
"They always go for Jim, man, this sucks." Deke complained.  
  
Jim looked at her weirdly as she slipped down under the table. She then touched his knees and sent her hands up his legs over his abed stomach and over his pecks. Deke and T.J laughing.  
  
"Jim's a pimop!" Deke called out.  
  
Suddenly Lara grabbed the material of his shirt and then yanked him down under the table as well. Jim's butt banged against the floor as he was sitting on the floor, his head tilted sideways slightly so his head wouldn't bump onto the table.  
  
Lara crawled on top of him again.  
  
"Jimmy." Lara replied seductively, smiling.  
  
"Lara." He replied breathlessly trying to fight the intoxication she was giving him.  
  
"I've missed you Jim." She admitted softly, moving her face close to his, kissing him passionately, a kiss that Jim wasn't expecting. Jim frowned as he felt the intruder, the warm metal against his tongue.  
  
He pushed her away slightly, inhaling and exhaling deeply, completely out of breath. Lara moved her cheek to his, making him shiver. He then felt her nibble on his ear. Jim closed his eyes tightly and gasped slightly, he then saw her move her hands to the clasp of her upper body covering. Jim's eyes widened and he snapped back to reality.  
  
"No, no, no Lara no!" Jim ordered scrambling out from under the table and grabbing his jean jacket, walking away, Lara hot on his heels.  
  
"Jim, where you going!?" T.J called.  
  
Jim busted out of the back doors into the alley.  
  
"Jim will you just wait!?" Lara called.  
  
"No! No more Lara!" Jim barked.  
  
"Just talk to me Jim PLEASE!" Lara begged.  
  
"Talk!?" Jim called stopping and turning around.  
  
"You wanna talk? Cause you sure didn't want to talk back there." Jim accused.  
  
Lara said nothing but shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. Jim rolled his eyes, walking up to her and putting his jacket on over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured as she gripped it tighter to her body.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"It's...it's my job Jim." She replied disgusted.  
  
"There were two other guys there besides me." Jim responded.  
  
"Yea, but you were the most attractive." Lara shot back.  
  
"No, you were trying to seduce me into that car again or better yet into the back on the couch!" Jim corrected her.  
  
Lara said nothing but just looked at him. Jim sighed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"What happened to your head?" Lara asked.  
  
"Huh?" Jim asked snapping his head up in attention.  
  
"Your head." Lara replied touching her left temple.  
  
"What did you do to it? And the top of your neck?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh." Jim mumbled touching his forehead as he felt a bump, wincing at it and the bruise at the top of his neck.  
  
"S.W.A.T. training." Jim answered simply.  
  
"What happened?" Lara asked wincing at the sight of it.  
  
"I got hit with a paintball." He replied smiling at how silly and retarded it sounded.  
  
Lara covered her mouth laughing behind her hands.  
  
"A paintball?" She repeated.  
  
"Yeah, Hondo was testing my team in a hostage situation and I was the hostage, he put a gun to my head.... yup needless to say they failed." Jim explained chuckling as he rubbed his right eyebrow.  
  
"Aw, did it hurt?" She asked.  
  
"Yea lots." He answered.  
  
Lara grinned.  
  
Jim smirked too.  
  
"Well I better go." He answered simply.  
  
Jim turned around and took a step to walk but stumbled.  
  
"Whoa, are you ok?" Lara asked grabbing his bicep.  
  
Jim's vision was stretched out and hazy.  
  
"I'm fine. I....I ....what's going on?" Jim asked personally getting kinda freaked.  
  
"I don't know are you ok!?" Lara shrieked.  
  
"I don't know, I feel like I'm drunk." He mumbled.  
  
"How many beers have you had?" Lara asked pulling her arm around her neck.  
  
"Only two, not enough to get me drunk." Jim answered.  
  
"Ok, ok, um come on let's just get you inside." Lara replied then maneuvered them back into the back doors.  
  
Jim's aching eyes slowly opened, he recognized his surroundings. Jim sat up slowly a banging headache welcoming him and almost sending him back down on his back. He heard his stomach gurgle.  
  
"Oh God." He murmured as he shot up and ran to his bathroom, holding either side of his toilet. Jim squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt the nauseating feeling waved over him.  
  
Jim noticed the phone started ringing, but he let it ring he felt to sick to move a muscle, even his tongue. He then heard a long beep then a woman's voice.  
  
"Hey Jim, this is Lara, um I just wanted to say I had a great time last night with you, it was hot. Call me sometime, bye." She replied.  
  
Jim's eyes snapped open as he stood up, hearing the hanging up tone after her words then another beep, after that silence.  
  
"Oh my God." He groaned, then another wave of pain surpassed over him. Jim hunched over slightly.  
  
"Oh man. I only had two. Two that's all I...only...two." Jim's eyes widened slightly as he stood up and looked at himself, examining himself.  
  
He was sweating, he could feel it on his neck and could see it on his face. He then, with his index finger, looked into his eyeball, placing his finger under his lower eyelashes and pushing the skin down, bloodshot.  
  
Jim then stuck out his tongue and recognized his taste buds were up on his tongue, completely visible and soar.  
  
"Oh God, did someone drug me?" Jim asked himself in the mirror.  
  
Suddenly Jim felt light headed and before he knew it, he stumbled onto the floor, landing hardly on the bathroom tile. 


	8. Chomper

AUTHORS NOTES------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter guys sorry I kinda slacked off at first but now I am back with another chapter, hope you guys like, Gamble is coming into the story HARDCORE soon! So all the gamble and Street lovers (friendship/partnership/and enemies wise) keep alert, it's coming SOON!  
  
Loves! NATASHA--------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Jim lay on the cold bathroom floor, unconscious. Suddenly a faint phone rang over and over until his answering machine picked it up, but the person hung up. Jim slowly clenched his hands into a fist and pushed himself up and stood up, his legs wobbly and uncertain. Jim then maneuvered himself to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked down and noticed he was wearing the cloths he worse yesterday, so slowly and carefully he changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt reading LAPD police on it.  
  
Jim breathed out, thankful he got dressed successfully as he glanced to the right, catching a glimpse of the clock. Jim's eyes widened.  
  
"12:45!!" Jim shouted in horror the as quickly as he could got up and tried to walk but ended up falling on his face.  
  
Jim walked down the hallway, his dog Chomper walking beside him on a leash. The sound of phones ringing, papers rustling and people talking filled the hallway and rooms. Jim walked out to the training felid, finding his team.  
  
"Street!" Hondo boomed once his presence was recognized.  
  
"Sir." Jim greeted.  
  
"Where the hell have YOU been?" Hondo demanded.  
  
"Home sir." Jim answered truthfully.  
  
"The boss is gonna rip a new one you Jim." T.J warned as he cocked a gun.  
  
Jim nodded regretfully and looked down.  
  
"Why don't you use, 'I was getting my groove on with so and so' stories?" Sanchez suggested.  
  
Jim grinned.  
  
"No, this is serious, I only use those when I am barely or a couple minutes late." Jim answered.  
  
"Aw, is that your doggie?" Deke asked pointing at the German Shepard changing the subject.  
  
"Yea." Jim answered looking down at his best friend who looked back up at him, his tongue out.  
  
"Can I pet him?" Deke asked.  
  
"Sure." Jim answered shrugging.  
  
Deke smiled widely and crouched down next to the dog and petted his head, Chomper liking the attention.  
  
"I was thinking of getting one of these for my kids, are they good family pets?" Deke asked glancing at Jim.  
  
"Oh yea, they love attention, and they're great watch dogs." Jim responded.  
  
"And the dog is here because?" Hondo asked, butting in as Chris moved to the dog and started petting it too.  
  
"To help me, I woke up this morning and I passed out in my bathroom, that's why I am late." Jim answered.  
  
"Good God, you coulda hit your head on something, are you ok?" Chris asked looking up at him.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"Yea but my legs are still jello, and that's why I brought Chomper, incase I passed out again or my legs gave out on me. See watch what he does if I fall." Jim replied, then allowed himself to fall to the grassy ground, closing his eyes pretending to be knocked out.  
  
Chomper ran over next to him, sniffed him and then nudged his head, seeing Jim not respond he took off to Chris, considering she was the closest and barked at her, then took her by the material of her sleeve and dragged her over to Jim's body.  
  
"Amazin'!" Deke replied.  
  
Jim then sat up and grabbed his dog, playing with him.  
  
"I'm just playing Chomper, I'm just playing!" Jim replied in a baby tone as Chomper's tail wagged wildly.  
  
"Drunk?" T.J asked about this morning.  
  
"No, I only had two last night." Jim answered looking up at him.  
  
"Sick? Food poisoning?" Boxer suggested.  
  
"No. I think I am feeling the side effects of a drug. I think someone spiked my drink and drugged me." Jim admitted.  
  
Everyone was quite.  
  
"Do you remember last night?" Jim asked the guys.  
  
"Yeah." T.J and Deke answered.  
  
"My eyes burned, I wish I could forget." Boxer mumbled.  
  
"Lara." Jim asked.  
  
Boxer nodded.  
  
Jim's eyes widened as flashbacks came into his brain.  
  
"STREET!" a voice boomed causing Jim to wince.  
  
"Uh oh Jim, big cheese 5 o 'clock." Deke whispered.  
  
Jim looked behind him and saw the man walking towards him, black suit with a blue tie, fire in his eyes. Fuller grabbed Jim's collar and then shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Hondo shouted tearing Fuller off of Jim.  
  
"Lay off my lead S.W.A.T. member." Hondo warned.  
  
Fuller glared at Hondo then returned his gaze to Jim.  
  
"My office, alone, now!" Fuller demanded then fixed his tie and walked away.  
  
"Well I was gonna come with ya but the butt has commanded you to go alone." Hondo growled rolling his eyes, despising that man.  
  
Jim eased up off the wall that he was thrown to then looked at Hondo.  
  
"His gonna rape me." Jim answered seriously but meaning to cause some smiles as he walked away, Chomper following.  
  
Jim stood in front of the man's desk, as he sat there, Jim waiting on anything.  
  
"What the hell is your dog doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"To help me, I passed out on the floor this morning and didn't regain consciousness until about 20 minutes ago. And I was afraid of blacking out again at work." Jim answered.  
  
"Drunk maybe?" Fuller asked.  
  
"No sir I believe I was drugged last night. Take a test." Jim said boldly.  
  
Fuller studied his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok Jim we'll do a test. But if the test turns out negative then your fired." Fuller replied grinning.  
  
Jim swallowed hardly.  
  
Fuller pressed a button on his phone.  
  
"Get Tara in here with her needle." Fuller replied not taking his gaze off of Jim.  
  
"Have a seat, you'll be in here for a while." Fuller motion towards the chair.  
  
Jim sighed and sat down slowly, his dog sitting beside him.  
  
Jim fumbled with his fingers nervously, praying he was right. Fuller then walked in and slammed the door shut, throwing a folder on his table.  
  
Jim waited to look at him, then finally did.  
  
"They found traces of nicotine and Liquid X." Fuller began.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"A date rape drug, obviously your still feeling the side effects of after math of it." Fuller added softly.  
  
Jim sighed in relief.  
  
"You can leave now." Fuller added.  
  
Jim nodded then got up and left his dog following.  
  
The building was closing and people were going home.  
  
Suddenly Hondo and Chris walked out of his office and Chris stopped in front of Jim.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" She asked.  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"So, um do you wanna get a drink?" she asked.  
  
"Um nah, I think it'll be wise to not drink for a little while until this stuff gets out of my system." Jim answered.  
  
Chris nodded quickly.  
  
"Oh, yea, most defiantly. Ok, well I'll see ya tomorrow Street." She replied then began walking off.  
  
"BUT how about dinner at my house?" Jim asked not wanting her to leave.  
  
Chris grinned to herself then turned around.  
  
"What time?" she asked.  
  
Jim shrugged.  
  
"7:30?" he suggested.  
  
"I'll be there." Chris replied.  
  
"Bring the rugrat too." Jim replied no wanting to leave her out and show Chris that he didn't mind being with a girl that had a kid.  
  
Chris smiled wider and shook her head yes then turned and left Jim smiling. 


	9. Vending Machines

AUTHORS NOTES------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter guys sorry!!! Loves! NATASHA--------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Fuller sighed as he walked down the hallway, papers in his right hand dressed in a gray suit and red tie.  
  
"Captain Fuller Norman in the cage says there is a shortage in gun equipment, someone isn't turning in their stuff." A man replied running up to him.  
  
"Ok, inform all units there will be a meeting at noon I want every living breathing person in this building in that room to talk about this." Fuller answered.  
  
The man nodded and turned away.  
  
"Captain Fuller, a request came to us, for the eighth grade to come on a field trip here and shadow some officers for shadow day." A woman replied coming up beside him.  
  
"Put it on my desk." He answered.  
  
"The principle needs a yes or no by 2:30 pm." she added stopping while Fuller kept walking.  
  
"I'm on it!" He barked as he kept walking, leaving her in the busy hallway.  
  
Fuller walked into his office, slamming the door behind him, rubbing his forehead in stress.  
  
Suddenly a knock came on his door.  
  
"What!!?" he answered annoyingly.  
  
"It's Sanchez." Chris murmured.  
  
"Come in." He said regretfully.  
  
Chris opened the door and walked in.  
  
"What do you want Sanchez I am very busy not to mention stressed." Fuller warned.  
  
"My kid is here with me, is that ok?" She asked walking in and closing the door, Eliza in her hand.  
  
Fuller looked at the small child in annoyance and was NOT wearing a happy face.  
  
"Mommy, why is this man looking at me so mean?" She asked softly.  
  
"Oh no hjia, this man isn't mean he's just shocked by seeing a beautiful little girl here." Chris answered quickly.  
  
"Shocked isn't exactly the word." Fuller butted in.  
  
"Eliza, this is mommy's boss." Chris added.  
  
"Hey Fuller, I wanted to talk about the lockers in this locker room, ok there is a locked locker in that room that has to be unlocked and the stuff TAKEN out cause that room is STINKING!" Jim answered swinging the door open.  
  
"JIM!!" Fuller shouted happily.  
  
Jim gave a weird face at his boss then looked at Chris for help.  
  
"Jim, Jim, Jim." Fuller answered putting his arm around Jim's shoulders and turning him away from the girls.  
  
"I want you to take that little girl out of here. Get her something to eat, drink, play with, anything!" Fuller replied.  
  
Jim glanced out his shoulder at the smiling Eliza.  
  
"Ok." Jim answered simply.  
  
"Yes Jim, seeing you come in here to take me out of this mess ALMOST takes my mind off of you just busting into MY office and calling me 'Fuller'" Fuller answered tightening his grip on his shoulder telling him he wasn't happy about that.  
  
"Sorry Captain." Jim answered.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." He advised then let go of him before taking his seat back behind his desk.  
  
"Come on Eliza let's go find someone to bug." Jim answered picking Eliza up in his arms, winking at Chris and left the room.  
  
Jim sat on a desk a bag of popcorn in his hands, Eliza across from him her mouth wide open. Jim threw a piece of popcorn, landing it right on her tongue.  
  
"Nice shot Jimmy!" She squealed while she chewed it up.  
  
"What can I say? I'm an excellent marksman." He bragged.  
  
Suddenly Chris walked in.  
  
"HEY stranger!" Jim replied.  
  
"Hey Jim, Eliza." She greeted.  
  
"So how did the lions cage treat ya?" Jim asked smiling.  
  
"Terrible, he refuses to let me keep her here and I have to get her out of this building by 1:15pm." She groaned.  
  
"That stinks, I'm sorry Sanchez, Fuller isn't reasonable at all." He answered.  
  
Chris nodded in agreement then looked at her.  
  
"Your letting my kid eat popcorn at 8:30 am?" She asked.  
  
"No." Jim answered with his mouth full hiding the bag, making it obvious.  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I have let her eat worse things in the morning before." Chris admitted sitting down.  
  
"Sp watcha gonna do?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, the day care was closed today for some reason and I have NO one to watch Eliza. No family, no one." Chris replied running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I don't know how to help you there." Jim admitted.  
  
"Me either." She answered looking at him.  
  
"Hey guys, come on Hondo wants a meeting with us outside." Boxer answered peeking his head in the leaving.  
  
"Great." Chris groaned.  
  
Everyone dragged their bodies across the field, Eliza sitting perfectly on a bench in the shade next to the large building.  
  
"Oh God." Chris answered clutching her hurting side.  
  
"Who knew, a meeting would turn into us running as hard as we can half the day." T.J answered breathing heavily.  
  
"Sooo hot." Jim complained sweat running down his face, he felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest.  
  
"Ok guys go get changed and a meeting in my office." Hondo demanded opening the door for them.  
  
"AIR CONDITION!" Jim shouted in happiness, the others, including Eliza, laughed.  
  
They trudged to the locker room where Jim changed his shirt and jeans into a new pair. He stood in front of the sink, Chris sitting on a bench with her daughter behind him. Jim thankfully splashed water onto his hot face and wiped it with a towel.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." Eliza whined to Chris quietly.  
  
"Honey, mommy has to go with her friends to Hondo's office, we can't get you something to eat now, can you hold on for about another hour?" Chris asked.  
  
Eliza shook her head no.  
  
"I'll take her to the vending machine in the cage." Jim offered turning around towards them.  
  
"Didn't you hear Hondo, we have to meet in his office." Chris reminded him.  
  
"Yes, and we will after I run the munchkin' down to get some grub. Tell Hondo where I'm at, I wont be long I promise." Jim winked pickings the small girl up in his arms.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris asked smiling.  
  
"Positive." Jim corrected heading towards the door.  
  
"Do you need some money!" Chris called.  
  
"No I got cash!" Jim shouted opening the door.  
  
"Jim! No let me at least give you some-"  
  
I GOT IT!" Jim yelled happily as he walked out and down the hallway.  
  
Chris laughed to herself and then turned to Deke to walk with him down to Hondo's office.  
  
Jim and Eliza walked into the warehouse with the gun cage.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Eliza asked him.  
  
"Dunno, probably all out to lunch it's getting close to noon." Jim answered walking over to the candy and chip machine.  
  
"Oh WOW! I dunno which one to get." Eliza admitted.  
  
"Here let me show ya a secret." Jim answered smiling as he grabbed a pipe cleaner off the table. Jim stuck it up in the coin slot, moved it around the something unlatched, the door.  
  
"WOW!" Eliza shrieked.  
  
Jim laughed and opened the glass door to the goodies.  
  
"Now here's the deal you can get how many you want of whatever you want but you eat it here, then we can get ya a candy bar or something and you can eat it so everyone thinks you only got one thing and not raided the vending machines. Got it?" Jim asked.  
  
Eliza shook her head yes in understanding.  
  
"Where did you learn how to do that Jimmy!?" She asked.  
  
"I picked it up when I worked here and had no guns to clean or any S.W.A.T. officers to pick on." Jim answered.  
  
Eliza giggled.  
  
"Can you do the pop machines too!?" Eliza asked her arms filled with treats and junk food considering she was 'starving'.  
  
"Nah, I got out of here before I could figure that one out. But I don't think you'll be needing 5 pops, huh?" He replied winking taking out his billfold and a dollar out of that.  
  
"Nooooo." Eliza agreed.  
  
"Good, watcha wanting sweetheart?" Jim asked inserting the dollar.  
  
"Pepsi please." She answered.  
  
"Pepsi it is." He answered pressing the button and before they knew it a Pepsi bottle came down and Eliza grabbed it.  
  
She ran over to a table and sat on it, laying out her goodies and deciding which one to eat first. Jim grinned and got himself a Pepsi as well.  
  
He unscrewed the cap as he walked behind the bars of the cage, taking a long drink.  
  
"Red alert, Red alert, level 4 is being attacked by unknown suspects, all units report to level 3!" A fuzzy voice came over the intercom.  
  
Jim's eyes widened then glanced at Eliza who was looking back.  
  
"That's where mommy is." Eliza told him.  
  
Jim licked his lips and started blankly at nothing then pointed at the table.  
  
"Just eat your snacks Eliza." Jim replied softly.  
  
Eliza shrugged and did as Jim asked her to do.  
  
Jim looked down and turned around grabbing a gun and putting it on his upper body, the hoister right under his left armpit. He grabbed another and put it in front of the small of his back.  
  
Jim looked around and grabbed the other and attached it to his right ankle the pulled his pants leg over it, hiding it.  
  
"Tailor! Level 4 is clear!" A mans voice said.  
  
"And casualties?" Another man asked.  
  
"None." The original said.  
  
Jim sighed in relief.  
  
"Hostages?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
Jim again breathed easily.  
  
"SIR THE SUSPECTS JUST ENTERED THE MOBIL UNIT AND..............OH MY GOD!" The man screamed.  
  
Jim looked at the intercom in fear and heard a shot ring over it. He glanced down at Eliza who held a cookie in front of her, mouth her mouth quivered in fear and confusion.  
  
"Eliza come here." Jim instructed.  
  
Eliza did as she was told and jumped off and ran over to him, hugging his thigh.  
  
"Ok, Eliza we got to hide the mobile unit is literally next door to this." Jim answered softly then hid her in a filing cabinet in the back hidden behind a rack of guns.  
  
"Jimmy is mommy ok?" Eliza asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Mommy is fine sweetie, be more concerned about yourself. Stay here, stay quiet these bad people might come through here. Do you understand?" Jim asked.  
  
Eliza nodded.  
  
"Eliza, listen to me this is serious, no matter what you hear no matter what happens, DO NOT leave this hiding spot." Jim answered.  
  
"Ok." She answered.  
  
"Ok." He repeated getting ready to close the door.  
  
"Wait Jimmy." She cried.  
  
"What?" Jim asked looking at her.  
  
"Please don't die." She said tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Eliza, I'm not gonna die." Jim assured her.  
  
"Mommy will be very upset if you die." She added.  
  
Jim grinned weakly.  
  
"She will huh?" He asked touching the side of her face.  
  
Eliza nodded.  
  
"I deal with bad people like this everyday cupcake, I'm not gonna die. I know how they think. Ok, now stay very quiet." He answered kissing the top of her head and closing the door.  
  
Jim shot out from behind the gun rack, running fast as he took cover behind a wall, keeping his back against the wall, peering around the corner. Suddenly someone shot through the wooden door on the far right side, three men running in.  
  
Jim's eyes widened.  
  
"Gamble." He murmured to himself.  
  
A cold sweat formed on the back of his neck and fear took over his body to the point his hands were shaking uncontrollably. But his mind turned from fear to rage.  
  
"I'm gonna stop you for good Gamble." Jim hissed at himself.  
  
Jim breathed softly once he heard footsteps coming closer and held his breath once he saw Gamble walking in front of him, without knowing he was right there.  
  
Jim carefully pulled his gun from his hoister just in time for Gamble to whirl around and hold a gun to Jim's temple. Jim breathed heavily, his mouth slightly opened as he dropped the gun, showing Gamble his hands, sticking them up.  
  
"Hey Jimbo, watcha gonna do with that gun?" Gamble asked.  
  
"Nothin Gamble." Jim answered eyeing his hand that held the gun, watching his fingers.  
  
"So what in the hell are you doing down here my brother, and be careful." Gamble replied digging the nozzle harder into his temple.  
  
Jim groaned in pain.  
  
"Don't lie." Gamble warned his face dangerous and dead serious.  
  
"Raiding the snack machine." Jim answered nodding his head in that direction.  
  
Gamble glanced over seeing the door of the machine open.  
  
Gamble laughed lightly, not so serious anymore.  
  
"Very nice Jimmy! Very nice! Hope you don't mind that me and my fellows go grab some food too huh?" Gamble asked.  
  
"No, not at all, help yourself." Jim answered trying hard to control his breathing, not wanting to let Gamble know that he was afraid.  
  
"Thanks man," Gamble said then suddenly tried to punch him. Jim moved his head out of the way and gables fist met the wall.  
  
Jim grabbed Gambles hand with the gun and disarmed it, throwing the hunk of metal to the floor. Jim then kneed Gamble in the stomach and got out from under his body, grabbing his gun from behind his back and aiming at Gamble.  
  
"On the floor." Jim warned.  
  
Gamble turned around slowly, shooting Jim a death stare.  
  
"On the floor NOW GAMBLE, I'll shoot you right between the eyes, DON'T THINK I WON'T NOW GET ON THE GROUND!" Jim yelled.  
  
"Come ON Jimmy, you know these S.W.A.T. tactics won't work on me, I WAS S.W.A.T." Gamble answered.  
  
Jim said nothing.  
  
"If you think I am going to let you get away with whatever you're doing, you're wrong Gamble. I won't allow you to hurt innocent people." Jim preached.  
  
Gamble rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"Come ON Jim, do you actually like being a hero? Do you like being treated like crap in this facility?" Gamble asked him.  
  
"I like my job just fine Gamble." Jim answered.  
  
"It's not just a job anymore brother, it's personal." Gamble corrected then tackled him, pinning him on the ground, paying special attention to the wrist that held the gun, pinning it hard to the ground.  
  
Jim clenched his teeth tightly.  
  
"Hey Mr. Marksman! You coulda shot me right then and there and gotten rid of your problems!" Gamble pointed out.  
  
Jim did as well; he was just praying Gamble wouldn't realize it too.  
  
"I know. I couldn't bring myself to shoot you, I couldn't shoot you Gamble, and it's a shame you could stand to shoot me." Jim admitted trying to push him off.  
  
"That's why it SUCKS to be the hero doesn't it Jimmy boy? YOUR EMOTIONS MAKE YOU WEAK!" Gamble hissed moving his face closer to his former friend.  
  
Jim did nothing but clench his behind his pierced lips.  
  
"Now I though S.W.A.T. training took care of that." Gamble added onto his comment.  
  
"No matter WHAT kinda training you do in you life Brian, you can never get rid of your emotions." Jim admitted.  
  
Suddenly Jim sent Gamble flying over his head, taking the advantage that he was free he jumped to his feet.  
  
Gamble jumped to his feet as well, not wanting to get on the ground or venerable.  
  
Jim then jumped up; grabbing a pair of hooks on the ceiling and kicked Brain back in the chest. Gamble groaned and stumbled back. Jim jumped back onto the ground and punched Gamble hardly in the mouth then kicked the back of his kneecaps, sending Brain to his knees. Brian didn't spend long on his knees though but just as soon as he got up Jim grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall, pounding his head against the concrete.  
  
Jim grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off the wall just to do another punch and caused Brian Gamble to hit back first on the ground. Jim then ran over to the wall and smashed the glass of a small box with his elbow. He then pushed a button, setting off an alarm.  
  
"You think you got everything under control now huh?" Gamble asked chuckling, his chest heaving up and down.  
  
"No, expect the unexpected always until you get out of the situation." Jim quoted.  
  
"Rule number one in S.W.A.T" Gamble added smiling.  
  
"Remember the days when we suffered carrying our BUTTS trying to be the best we could on that S.W.A.T team?" Gamble asked.  
  
"We were the best." Jim corrected.  
  
"Yea cause we worked our butts off, and we took a lot of abuse. Physically and mentally and what did we get for it Jimmy huh? Nothing! We get nothing! And SOMETIMES even what we did wasn't good enough, and we got more lectures, all for what?" Gamble asked him.  
  
"For the knowledge that you helped someone live, you protected them from death, that's what you get." Jim answered.  
  
"That's worth bull crap." Gamble answered sitting up blood running from his lip.  
  
"You need to get your priorities in order partner." Jim answered.  
  
Suddenly Jim felt something cold on the back of his head. Jim moved his eyes as far to the left as he could, trying to look behind him without turning his head.  
  
He heard Gamble snicker and if Brian snickered he must be proud about something so Jim figured one of his black friends was holding a gun to him.  
  
"Pride bigger than your brains brother? On your knees." Gamble commanded.  
  
Jim glared at him but slowly hit one knee then hit the other and raised his hands and put them on top of his head.  
  
"VVVEERY impressive Jimmy, brains. I didn't even have to tell you to put your hands on your head." Gamble pointed out.  
  
"Well Brian, I knew you were going to tell me to do that sooner or later, S.W.A.T. tactic, you don't actually believe that I would think that you would throw all those years of training behind you. Plus you probably wanna watch my hands and this is the best way to do it." Jim analyzed.  
  
"Very good!" He answered walking over to the alarm and pushing it again, turning it off.  
  
"Hey Brain, look what I found." Another black man replied walking out with Eliza, almost causing Jim's heart to stop.  
  
"And what do we have here Jimbo, someone we know?" Gamble asked looking at Jim.  
  
"Don't hurt her please." Jim begged.  
  
"Oh, so we DO know her huh?" Gamble asked looking at the little girl.  
  
"What's your name sweetie?" Gamble asked bending down beside her.  
  
"Eliza." She said softly in fear.  
  
"Eliza, do you know Jim?" Gamble asked.  
  
Eliza nodded.  
  
"Please don't hurt Jimmy." Eliza added.  
  
"Don't hurt Jimmy?" Gamble repeated to see if he heard her right since she was speaking so softly.  
  
Eliza nodded,  
  
"Can't promise anything." Gamble admitted then stood up.  
  
Eliza then ran up to Jim and hugged his waist, hanging on for dear life.  
  
Jim glared at Gamble who just grinned at the sight.  
  
"How do you know a little girl like that anyhow?" Gamble asked.  
  
"She's my girlfriends kid." Jim answered not wanting to tell him that it was the daughter of one of his crush and a S.W.A.T. team member. If he'd say that Gamble might kill her.  
  
"Lara has a kid?" Gamble asked.  
  
"I'm not with Lara anymore." Jim answered.  
  
"Ohh, shame, you were really a pimp with her huh man?" Gamble asked smiling.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes  
  
"WE HAVE THE BULDING SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Someone shouted in a megaphone.  
  
"Bring me the kid." Gamble ordered to them.  
  
They did as they were told and Gamble put a hand on her small bony shoulder. Eliza looked over at Jim, giving him a look, begging him to tell her what to do.  
  
"Just do what he tells you too Eliza." Jim answered her.  
  
Gamble looked over at him.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"I am telling Eliza what to do, she's terrified." Jim answered.  
  
Gamble looked down at her, and then returned his gaze to a window.  
  
"We have to get out of here, now. Chain my friend there to the desk." Gamble replied pulling a gun out and putting it to Eliza's head, scaring her even more.  
  
"WHAT!? So you're going to use her as your hostage!?" Jim shouted.  
  
Gamble thought.  
  
"No." Gamble finalized then moved the gun aiming at him.  
  
"I'm gonna use you." Gambled growled smiling evilly at him. 


	10. Show Time

"_**WHAT!?" Jim demanded as he stood up and lowered his hands.**_

"_**Ah, ah, ah." Gamble eased throwing Eliza to the ground still leaving the gun to him.**_

"_**I am not going to let you use me as a hostage Gamble." Jim replied.**_

_**Gamble laughed.**_

"_**I don't think you really have much of a choice brother. Plus, You would be better. If I took the kid they could hit me between the eyes before I even had a chance to pull my trigger, why, cause she could only block my waste down, if I picked her up and shielded my chest and heart with her, they could take out my legs before I could do anything. " Brain said still chuckling.**_

_**Jim said nothing.**_

"_**So now, you're my own personal body shield." Gamble said in a way that made Jim's blood freeze. **_

_**Jim looked around, licking his lips in nervousness. **_

"_**I'll make you a deal." He said breathlessly.**_

_**Gamble chuckled again.**_

"_**Jimmy, I don't think you're in ANY kinda position that allows you to negotiate." Gamble replied.**_

"_**Let Eliza go and I won't try anything S.W.A.T.ish on you. No tricks, no running." Jim replied.**_

"_**I have control over you if you hadn't noticed the situation Jimbo." Gamble pointed out.**_

"_**When you get out there are numerous tactics I could pull on you and that they could pull on you, if you let Eliza go, I won't pull anything over on you." Jim replied.**_

_**Gamble looked back at his gang.**_

"_**What do you boys think, any of you wanna baby-sit a kid?" Gamble asked.**_

_**Eliz quickly crawled on her hands and knees towards Jim.**_

"_**HEY!!!" Gamble boomed in anger.**_

_**Eliza crawled even faster to Jim, who bent down and Eliza buried her face and herself as much as she could in him trying to hide from Gamble.**_

"_**GAMBLE! Stop it, leave her alone, you're scaring her!" Jim scolded.**_

"_**Good, I don't think I gave her permission to move." Gamble said.**_

"_**You're going to make a terrible father." Jim hissed.**_

_**There was a long silence where no one said anything or moved anything. Jim felt Eliza tighten her grip on him. Jim grabbed the side of her head and gently shoved her head into her chest, putting his chin on top of her small head. **_

"_**ATTENTION, WE ARE SENDING IN A BAG PHONE!" Someone shouted through the megaphone, causing every living soul to turn his or her head to the door. After a couple of seconds there was a THUD signifying something hit the door.**_

_**Gamble got up and ripped Eliza from Jim's hands and laid her down on the ground, making sure she was lying on her stomach. Gamble squatted down next to her.**_

"_**What's your name sweetie?" Brian asked. **_

"_**Eliza." She mumbled her lip trembling. **_

"_**Eliza, ah, ok, now I want you to put her hands on top of your head, and I don't want you to get up until I tell you, ok?" Gamble asked.**_

_**Eliza nodded nervously.**_

"_**If you get up without my consent, I'm gonna shoot Jim right in the head." Gamble warned.**_

_**Eliza's eyes grew as big as quarters.**_

"_**No, PLEASE don't kill Jimmy!" Eliza begged. **_

"_**I won't have too, if you stay down." Gamble answered then stood up and looked at his old partner.**_

"_**Go get it Jimbo." Gamble answered pointing the gun at him. **_

"_**Fine." Jim growled.**_

"_**Hands on your head and hurry your ass up, and I MEAN FAST Jimmy. Don't try to escape cause you set one foot out of this building, your little friend is going to eat bullets." Gamble threatened holding a gun to her.**_

_**Jim put his hands on his head and turned around walking fastly to the door. **_

"_**Get to the door, on your knees! Don't talk to anyone, keep your head down and look at the ground, you look up she's DEAD JIM!" Gamble shouted the instructions at him. **_

_**Jim reached the door and dropped to his knees and opened the door grabbing the phone, and pulled himself back in. **_

"_**Get it back here!" He shouted, Jim walked clear over to where the others were and put it down on the table, returning the hand to his head.**_

"_**Thanks brother." Gamble answered smiling at him.**_

_**Suddenly it rang, the green light lighting up on it.**_

_**Brian pointed a gun at Jim, who glared at him in alertness.**_

"_**Answer it." Gamble replied.**_

_**Jim didn't take his eyes off Brian as he picked up the phone and held it to his ear. **_

"_**Hello." Jim answered.**_

"_**Jim thank GOD! My name is Blain; don't be scared, I'm here to get you out. Now Jim I need to know how many hostages there are in there." Blain asked. **_

"_**I can't tell you anything." Jim answered looking into Brian's eyes, Brain smiling at him, telling him 'good answer.'**_

"_**Ok, ok, when I get to the number of hostages in that room, say hello, ok. One." Blain began.**_

_**Jim said nothing but pretended as if he was listening to him talk.**_

"_**Two." Blain replied.**_

"_**Hello?" Jim asked disguising it as if there was a shortage or interference.**_

"_**Ok, good job Jim, good job, now ask the suspect if I can talk to him." Blain replied.**_

_**Jim looked back at Brian and lowered the phone.**_

"_**He wants to talk to you." Jim answered plainly. **_

_**Brain shriveled up his nose in disgust.**_

"_**Tell him to kiss my you know what Jimmy." He replied.**_

_**Jim returned the phone to**_

_**His ear.**_

"_**He said no." Jim answered simply. **_

"_**Ok, I need to know if you and the other hostage is ok, if everyone is ok Jim, say 'I can't tell you anything'." Blain replied.**_

"_**I can't tell you anything." Jim answered.**_

"_**Ok, good job, thanks for your help. Listen, we're trying to get you help we're working as fast as we can, but we can't do that if he won't let us talk to him." Blain replied, hinting Jim that he wanted him to ask Gamble again.**_

_**Jim lowered the phone and glared at Brian.**_

"_**If you don't talk to this guy you're never gonna get your sorry asses out of here." Jim shouted getting angry. **_

_**Brain turned around and looked at Jim glaring at him, not liking his bravery. After a couple seconds of hardcore glaring he walked up to Jim, snatching the phone from his hand, then holding it up to his ear and turning his back to Jim, who exhaled in relief, for he was expecting a punch or a back hand.**_

"_**What." He hissed.**_

"_**Hi, this is Blain from LAPD, how are you doing?" Blain asked.**_

"_**How do you think you loser?" Gamble asked. **_

"_**Ok, ok, calm down, how about you release those hostages and we can talk this thing out." Blain replied. **_

"_**Talk? How stupid do you think I am, you don't wanna talk, you're just trying to get the hostages out and you will come in here and kill me or put me in cuff and hale me to jail without even trying to talk. I don't WANT to talk. I came here to kill someone. Don't try to pull your psychological bull crap on me you loser, I WAS S.W.AT., I know what you're trying to do, every step." Gamble growled then slammed the phone down.**_

_**Jim looked at the phone.**_

"_**Who'd you come here to kill?" Jim asked. **_

_**Brain had his hands on his hips, his head down, sighing before he turned it towards Jim, and then smirked at his uneasiness.**_

"_**Don't worry Jimmy boy, it wasn't you." Brain assured him, talking in a serious manner.**_

"_**It was Fuller wasn't it?" Jim mumbled. **_

_**Brian then looked over at him again, then back at his boys watching the girl, then back at Jim, and took a step towards him.**_

"_**I wanted to give the S.O.B something to think about for even THINKING about putting me in the gun cage." Gamble said behind his teeth in furry, not furry towards Jim but furry towards the thought of the whole event.**_

"_**He wouldn't do much thinking if you killed him... did you?" Jim asked.**_

"_**No, the police were on me before I could even make it to his office, happy?" Gamble asked.**_

"_**No Brain, I'm not I hate the guy too, he's put more crap on me than ever since that day ok, but I love what I do, so I put up with it. And worse of all, that woman came into the office a couple days ago, she's suing the city, and if we loose, someone has to pay the millions of dollars she is demanding, and Fuller is hinting it to be me. And I don't have that kinda money, YOU KNOW THAT!" Jim replied.**_

_**Brain smirked.**_

"_**Wow, sucks to be you." Gamble admitted grinning.**_

"_**I shouldn't pay that and you KNOW it, I didn't shoot her!" Jim said starting to get angry. **_

"_**Oh so you want ME to pay it?" Brain asked turning his body to him.**_

"_**Well I don't wanna have 2 million dollars hanging over my head!" Jim shouted.**_

"_**Ha, I'm not paying that whore ANYTHING! We did the right thing and you KNOW it." Brain growled pointing at him, in Jim's face.**_

_**Jim looked at his old friend calmly.**_

"_**I know." He answered softly.**_

_**Brain looked at him then turned around, saying nothing more. **_

"_**Ok, we're taking control of this. We're going out." Gamble replied taking a hold of Jim by his throat, the positioning him in front of him and a gun dug into his right temple. **_

_**Jim winced.**_

"_**Hey, what are we going to do?" his posy asked.**_

_**Brain shrugged,**_

"_**Beats me." He admitted.**_

"_**Brain, please, are you going to let Eliza, go. Please if our partner and friendship EVER meant ANYTHING to do, let her go, she's just a kid." Jim begged.**_

_**He heard Brian sigh.**_

"_**Eliza get up." Gamble replied.**_

_**Immediately she jumped to her feet.**_

"_**Grab her Jim." Gamble said.**_

"_**Come here Eliza." Jim called reaching his arms out, quickly she ran into them.**_

"_**Ok, we're gonna take the focus off the back way, kill the officers around back and make a run to that car, we'll meet you there." Gamble called. **_

_**They nodded and ran around back.**_

"_**Ok, show time Jimmy." Gamble said evilly.**_


End file.
